


Dynamic Changes

by Honeypot3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Medicine, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypot3/pseuds/Honeypot3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been struggling with the Mark of Cain making reckless choices barely keeping himself together Cas and Sam has had enough and decided they needed to intervened forcing everyone to make some dynamic changes even if Dean doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dynamic Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give a reminder the story has adult spanking and may not be for everyone so if you proceed please enjoy and will appreciate comments.

Dynamic changes

While on the phone with the police Sam paces the floor cringing at what he is being told "hello Mr. Winchester my name is Sherriff Dunley we have Dean in our custody we found your name and phone number on him, at first he refuse to give us any information on who he was or any other person for that matter he is calm for the time being but was difficult to deal with in the beginning it took a few men to gain back control" the sheriff sighed "He caused a bar fight down at Grangers a number of people are in the hospital some with just bruises and couple of them with some stiches and cracked ribs, Dean has few scrapes of his own but nothing major."

"Yes, Dean is my brother" Sam blew out a breathed he didn't realized he was holding he was just thankful they found Dean maybe not how he wanted it but it meant Dean was safe somewhat. Sam listened to the sheriff as he recalled how worried Cas and him were when Dean took off two days ago he had left sometime during the day when Cas was in Heaven dealing with the rebuilding and he was doing a supply run and when Sam returned to the Bunker Dean was nowhere to be found Sam had contacted Cas who was not able to locate Dean thru their bond. Sam had feared Dean was going back to the way he used to be the demon version…Sam's thoughts were brought back to the phone "Mr. Winchester when do you believe you can get here to retrieve him?" 

"Um…I will be there in an hour…I'm leaving now is there anything M' going to need to bring with me?"

"We will have to discuss that when you arrive, We could see that he is not stable and are going to recommend a few things once he is back in your custody like I said we can discuss that when you get here."

"Thank you I will be there in an hour" Sam hung up the phone with the sheriff and called Cas as he got his wallet and keys he informed Cas of what took place and is on his way to get Dean and will explain once he returns back to the bunker.

"Ok Sam I will meet up with you at the bunker and Sam we will have to come up with a different way of dealing with Dean his behavior is beyond reckless and it needs to be dealt with."

"Oh I agree Cas right now M' too angry to think all I want to do is beat his behind for this little runaway business but I will wait to see why he did it then you and I will come up with a plan to rectify it." they said there good byes.

Sam arrived at the police station in record time "M' here to see sheriff Dunley" he was shown the office where to find him. "Hello I’m Sam Winchester, M' here to pick up my brother Dean Winchester."

Sam listened to Sheriff Dunley on what was needed in order to release Dean into his care "Mr. Winchester due to your brother's odd behavior is was protocol to have him evaluated by our psychologist but we were unsuccessful."

"Yes…um…my brother does have some anger issues that we are working on along with his quick impulses he has a tendency to act on." Sam cleared his throat before speaking again “It has not been easy and we've only been dealing with this for the past month but I assure you Dean will not be doing anything from now on without us knowing it."

"uh I see, usually we have to follow up with this type of difficulty with jail time and court proceedings… excuse me" Sheriff Dunley stood up walked over to his door and closed it then proceeded to speak in a softer tone" I would like to avoid all that "Mr. Winchester, I understand the type of business you and your brother are in."

Sam looked puzzled he raised his eyebrows "M 'sorry not understanding"

"You’re a Winchester right, a number years back you helped my daughter with a situation" Sheriff Dunley looked around as he spoke "I'm going to release your brother and I don’t want to see him in here again."

"Yes sir I completely understand and thank you I hope your daughter is doing well."

Sheriff Dunley gave a small smile and nodded "yes, thanks to you boys she's in college and excelling wonderfully."  
He picked up the phone and informed the person "release Dean Winchester please his brother is here to take custody." 

They both waited for Dean at the front reception area Sam was still angry but grateful that Sheriff Dunley chose to go this route without having charges, Sam took in slow breathes to calm himself cause Cas was right Dean went too far he has no regard for his self-worth.

When Dean round the corner with the officer escorting him to the front desk he saw Sam, his eyes widen and he began to look for way out…Dammit he thought to himself Dean chewed on his bottom lip keeping his focus on the floor. 

"Dean" Sam crossed his arms with a sigh.

"Oh heya Sammy" he tried to give a small smile but soon dropped it when he saw Sam's eyes grow darker.

"Car now " Sam looked at Dunley " again thank you Sheriff Dunley." they shook hands goodbye and Sam grabbed Dean by is arm leading him out to the car Dean tried to pull but Sam looked over at Dean "Car now" with a growl in his voice Dean stopped pulling and tried to keep up with Sam's long legs. Sam opened the passenger door and shoved Dean in and slammed the door. 

Dean swallowed hard I haven't seen Sam this pissed in a while… this will blow over I will just need to work my charm on him "sooo Sammy" once Sam got into the driver side.

Sam sighed and turned his attention to Dean speaking with a small amount of calmness he could muster up "Dean right now I am too angry to deal with you, I do not want to hear a single word out of your mouth other you answering with no or yes am I clear?"

Dean's eyes darted around seeing how to get out of this situation "ahh…" he saw Sam's eyes narrow and go almost dark which told him don't push it "yes." Dean shoved his hands in his sweater pockets and looked out the window…this fucking sucks now Sam's mad at me and I can’t even talk my way out of it crap! Maybe the drive will cool Sammy off he doesn't stay mad at me for that long and once we get home this will all blow all over.

They drove the next hour in silence Dean looked over at Sam he still didn't look any happier and decided to keep quiet. Finally they arrived at the bunker Sam turned the engine off blew out a breathe grabbed the keys and walked around to get Dean. 

"Out now" before Dean could answer Sam grabbed his upper arm and pulled him out of the car then dragged him into the bunker to the library where they saw Cas waiting.

Cas eyes widen when he saw how disheveled Dean looked he had ground in dirt and what looked like dried blood on him and his clothing then an angry growl came from Cas when he realized something was even more off "why can't I sense you?" Cas walked over to Dean pulling at his zipper hoodie and tried to pull up his shirt. 

Dean started to panic he tried to pull his clothing back down "stop, stop it."

This did not stop Cas who appeared to become more angry when he finally lifted up the shirt and seen Dean’s torso Cas's eyes changed a darker blue "who taught you this! Where did you learn this monstrosity!" 

Sam looked at Dean's torso his hand went over his mouth sighed loudly "what the hell did you do? Sam's eyes closed briefly when he opened them yup the thing was still there it was sigils in blood written on Dean's torso. "What are those for?"

Cas was not please in fact he was extremely angry "those sigils are used to hide oneself from angels especially angels with a bond to someone" his eyes narrowed onto Dean.

"Um…Um…I" Dean could not finish his sentence the look into Cas's eyes were beyond terrifying Dean quickly cast his eyes to the floor 

"Dean, where did you get those sigils" Cas grinded his teeth pointing at Dean's torso.

"I…I…um…from one of Kevin's notes…um…from the tablet thing." he barely said above a whisper.

Cas grabbed Dean facing towards him "look at me" Dean did not respond he kept his eyes down Cas cupped Dean's chin hard forcing him to focus on Cas's eyes "I said look at me" he waited for Dean to comply knowing how stubborn Dean can be, finally Dean met Cas' eyes then spoke again in an agitated voice "you have twenty minutes to go in the shower wash that off your body and wait for us in your room, I laid out clothes for you on the bed and Dean if you take longer than twenty minutes you won't like it" Cas continued his hard stare at Dean causing him to tremble and nodding yes, Cas let go off Dean "now" Dean looked over at Sam in hope of something but he received no response other than a nod to go on Dean quickly left to the showers.

Once at the showers Dean breathed out still trembling oh man that was freaking scary, I've seen Cas take out demons with that stare shit I got to figure how to get out of this I need to come up with a plan. Dean turned the knobs to the shower on and washed off all the blood writing off his body. Dean grabbed a towel dried himself off wrapped the towel around himself and headed to his room where he saw his pajamas pants, T-shirt and briefs laying on his bed what M' not wearing that he looked over it fucked that he went to his dresser to pull out his jeans man I better not I can't afford to piss Cas off more than I did. Dean quickly put the night clothes on when he heard his bedroom door open and seen both Cas and Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean left Cas to control his anger "I am not understanding why he would hide himself from me?" 

"Cas I don't get it either he's behaving like a spoiled child that wants to do what he wants without the consequences, M' worried about him he may end up hurting himself and he doesn’t seem to care, he seems to be giving up."

Cas looked up at Sam cleared his throat "Sam you are right Dean has been behaving like a child and it’s time to deal with it as such" Cas took a couple of breathes before he spoke "we are going to have to use a different method of punishment since Dean does not respond well to verbal warnings." He gave Sam time to process what he said.

"Cas are you suggesting we spank Dean?" Sam's hands are up in the air "spanking? You are aware Dean's a grown man?" Sam thought about that for a minute the more he thought the more it made sense "uh" biting his lower lip "this may work Dean needs firm consequences to help him process and move on, ok Cas I think you have something how should we go about it?"

"Since Dean bears the Mark which harbors evil we need to approach this differently we need to show Dean how much we love and care for him so he will be treated like you would a human child, when he misbehaves even with verbal warnings he will be disciplined like one, and when he behaves he will be rewarded whatever we may choose. We will be the ones to make decisions for Dean since he is incapable of doing so for himself."

Sam liked the idea but still had some trouble with getting Dean on board with it "ok what if Dean fights us on it?" 

"We will not give Dean a choice it will be a slow process but I believe it can be done if we are consistent. We will also show Dean how much we care by giving him hugs and quality time with us even though I know he will fight us on this in the end it will keep him from what he calls going to the dark side." 

Sam nodded his head as he rubbed his chin "ok M' with you on this we will make this work for Dean's safety." 

They hashed out a few more details while Dean was in the shower. Sam still had some concerns but knew this maybe the only way to help Dean until they find a cure. Once they knew Dean was in his room they walked over to his door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They enter Dean's room without speaking for a few minutes Dean didn't know what that could mean if neither would speak come on Dean Winchester you can work your way out of this, Dean looked at Sam first then over to Cas they both still appeared pissed and he noticed Cas did not have his trench coat on and his sleeves were rolled up what the hell is all that about? Focus man I need a way out of this one I'll just straight shoot it and say it was just little R & R yeah that may work… Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Cas cleared his throat he looked up at those blue eyes that appeared to be burning right thru him… "Sooo"

"Dean, we need to talk" Cas voice was stern "we are displeased with your behavior to say the least and we are here to deal with it." 

"Wh…what you are displeased with my behavior…my behavior you have to be fucking kidding me! You two can kiss my ass! M' not in the mood for your shit!" I can't believe these two telling me they are displeased, I know I shouldn't haven't taken off like that but I need some space these two were driving me up the wall. Dean began to rub the Mark on his arm.

Sam counted to himself before he spoke he knew this would be Dean's reaction, lately he has been blowing up faster and have been extremely impulsive. "Dean we are going to deal with it even if you are not, you have been self-destructive and we are no longer going to put up it, we care too much about you to allow you to continue on this path and it will mean dynamic changes need to be made." Sam crossed his arms and gave Dean time to process what was said he knows two things will happen Dean will respond with harsh words or swing at them Sam was prepared for either 

"You are gonna what? What the fuck is that supposed to mean! I only left for a couple of days what is the big deal and M' not self-destructive!" Dean wanted to strike at them but instead he balled his fist at his side.

Cas had it with Dean's mouth "that is enough!" Cas voice boomed forcing Dean to give his full attention "you left for two days without telling someone where you were no phone call of any kind, and you wrote that thing on your body to hide yourself from me. I will no longer put up with you behaving with such little regard on your self-worth and safety" Cas was so close to Dean he could feel Dean tremble but Cas needed to get through to him if this new change is going to work. “From now on we are responsible for you, there will be new rules in place and if you do not follow them then Sam and I will give the proper punishment as we see fit, you will not have a say in the matter." 

Dean's eyes widen and his voice tremble as he spoke "you…you have no right to say what I can't and can do!" 

"that’s where you are wrong, I pulled you out of hell and piece you together myself from ashes and I will do what I must to keep you safe" Cas looked into Dean's eyes as he continue to speak "your brother and I care too much for you to go thru this alone and we have decided a change is in order."

Dean open his mouth but closed it quickly to gather his thoughts he did not know what to say or think about this except he was becoming increasing nervous what was it all to mean. "Cas I get it I do I just needed…"

Sam voice cut him off "no Dean you don't, in case you are having trouble with what's going on we are in charge of you from now on that means if you want to do something you need permission from one of us such as there is no longer going to be any solo outings, you will be going to bed at 9:30, no drinking, no more internet searches unless its educational, no driving, you will start eating proper meals, and most of all no hunts unless we deem it necessary." Sam could see the anger pouring out of Dean but he loved Dean too much to allow him to continue destroying himself Dean has sacrificed so much for him there was no way he could turn his back on this even if Dean said he could handle it. 

Dean was angry who the hell do they think they are this is not fucking happening his fist balled tighter at his sides and he tried to hold back the tears that were welling up "NO!" is all he could get out when he saw Cas removed his belt folded it over reach for him and found himself over Cas's knees Dean tried to struggle.

"Dean this is something that must be done there will be no use fighting it" Cas pulled Dean into position wrapped one arm around Dean's waist "since words are not enough to correct your behavior we will choose a different method that will give a reminder how much we care for you" with that Cas pull Dean's pajama pants down then the brief boxers. Cas brought the belt down on Dean's behind causing Dean to flinch with each hit "you will not hide yourself from me ever is this understood ever." Cas continue the swats with the belt he did not wait for Dean to respond "Sam and I will no longer accept your poor behavior of self-destruction and you will abide by our rules." Cas swatted Dean several more times.

Dean was shocked when the first swat came down on him he tried to squirm damn his angel grip then more followed Dean's tears flowed out of him as Cas continue the swats he could feel his but stinging "stop, stop, stop…please!" this did not stop Cas from stopping. Dean was trembling and sobbing so hard he could no longer speak coherently "ple…plea" 

Cas finally stopped he placed the belt on the bed, he sighed while he rubbed Dean's back "Sam are you ready?" 

Sam nodded "yeah, let’s get this over with" Cas lifted Dean up who was still crying and gave Sam a chance to switch places with him. Sam pulled Dean over his lap who then began to struggle more than before.

"No…no…Sammy please." Dean pleaded while he struggled on Sam's lap "pleeeassse Sammy don't" 

"Dean this is for your own good, now let's finish your punishment and put this mess behind us." with that Sam picked up the belt and began with the swats causing Dean to squirm more, Sam just wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and continue with the swats "you will not run away and scare us like that, you will not put us through that again" Sam did not wait for a response he brought the belt down across Dean's behind he could hear Dean sobbing and as much as he wanted to stop and hold his brother and tell him its ok he knew Cas was right Dean needed this to help keep him grounded and not give Dean a reason for the Mark to take control he gave Dean several more hard swats on his bare bottom. Sam stopped and gave the belt back to Cas and allowed Dean time to gather himself.

Dean cried so hard tears falling down barely catching his breath he felt his briefs being pulled up then his pajama pants came over his extremely soar bottom, he felt himself being pulled up onto Sam's lap where he cried even harder into crook of Sam's neck he knew they cared it was too much for him right now.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean "it's over now, shh…shh its ok we got you, we love you Dean" Sam kissed the top of Dean's head and kept his arms around him.

Cas knelt down in front of Dean rubbing his back "Dean you are going to be ok, allow us to take care of you" 

Dean sat on Sam's lap for a while as the crying slowed down his breathing hitch, I couldn't believe how tired I am the two days I was gone I really didn’t sleep well I knew I should not have taken off like that and I know they care. "Sorry…M'sorry." a glass appeared in front of him.

"Here drink some water" Cas held the glass to Deans lips and placed his other hand under Dean's chin "that's it take small sips." Once Dean was done Cas place the glass on Dean's night stand. Cas could see how vulnerable Dean looks in Sam's arms when he lets his guard down he place his hand on top of Dean's head I know we are going to have to work on Dean's cuddle moments Dean is not one for it and hope in time Dean will learn to enjoy having someone else look after him and hold him but that may take a while which I am willing to do for him, Dean does not have any self-worth no matter what we tell him maybe this method we are choosing will help Dean see his value. 

Dean's breathing even out and became more relaxed in Sam's arms "I think he's asleep Cas?" 

Cas reached out to Dean's cheek then smiles "yes he's asleep." 

Sam pulled Dean off his chest gently and with Cas's help laid Dean onto his pillow, then maneuver Dean legs onto the bed. Cas cover him caressed his cheek "good night Dean" gave a kiss on his forehead knowing Dean would never allow it Cas smiled at that idea. 

Sam rubbed Dean's arm "he looks exhausted Cas, night Dean" Sam also bent down gave a kiss on his forehead I know he would never let me do that while he was awake but it felt like the right thing to do and I think I may have to show Dean affection even if he thinks its chick flick moments. Sam smiled at Cas "let's go let him sleep for a little while cause tomorrow is when all this is going to be a battle and we need to be ready." 

Cas nodded and both walked out of Dean's room "I will keep my eye on him throughout the night if needed we will be ready for him tomorrow" Cas smirked cause he knows as well as Sam does tomorrow is really going to be the battle of a brats meltdown.


	2. The Meltdowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I really appreciate it.

Chapter 2 The Meltdowns

Dean opened his eyes slowly he blinked a few times unsure of what happen yesterday was real. He tried to sit up yup his behind was sore and not in a good way man what the hell he rubbed his eyes a few times pulled the blanket off his legs then placing his bare feet on the cool floor he pressed his elbows to his knees trying to shake off the embarrassment of getting put over their knees to spank him and going over in his head of the new so called rules. What kind of bullshit is giving me rules M' not doing any of that, they got this out of their system last night there is no way they can keep this up, Dean placed his face into his hands who M' kidding they are going to keep this up they were pissed last night I think for the next few days until this shitty deal blows over I just play along how hard could this really be right. Dean blew out a breath got himself moving to the bathroom to brush his teeth then slowly moved his way to the kitchen he went about the halls quietly as not to put any attention on him when he finally arrived in the kitchen he saw no one inside he crept over to the fridge pulled the door open ok where is the beer, beer, beer ahh there it is grabbed one closed the fridge door and placed his hand over the lid. 

"Dean morning" Sam walked over to Dean took the beer from his hand and placed it back into the fridge "did you sleep well?" 

"Um" Dean didn't know what to say he just looked at the fridge door where his beer sits maybe he'll get to drink it later.

"Dean are you hungry? Sit down I'll get you some porridge." Sam went over to the stove where a small pot sat he grabbed a bowl and scooped out a small portion. I know Dean won't eat this but we have to start somewhere right. Sam placed the bowl on the table and went to the drawer for a spoon he can see Dean starring into the bowl.

I don't know what the hell that is, it looks mushy M' not eating this stuff. Dean tipped the bowl towards him then pushed it back across the table with his nose scrunched up. "Nope."

"C'mon Dean I need for you to at least try it before you say no to It." he pushed the bowl back towards Dean and handed him the spoon.

Dean looked into the bowl again man this is going to be nasty I can't eat this "nope" and pushed the bowl back across the table.

"Ok Dean let's try this together then Sam sat next to Dean bringing the bowl back to Dean he took the spoon dipped it into the porridge and had a small amount onto the spoon "here try it" holding the spoon up to Dean's mouth.

Dean looked at Sam with the spoon coming close to his mouth Dean closed his lips tight and tried to pull himself back as far as the chair he was in let him. 

"Dean you need to try some" boy can Dean be stubborn but I will wait him out "Dean let's go open up."

Dean shook his head "no, I'll just have some coffee" moving the spoon away from him. 

"Dean no coffee right now, you need to eat something and right now that something is this" holding up the spoon with porridge on it. 

Dean looked at the spoon with disgust again, this is going to be harder than I thought ok I can't even pretend that I want to try it. Dean just stared at it as if it was going to jump at him.

They sat there quietly for 10 minutes Sam finally spoke "ok Dean how about this you eat half this bowl you get a half a cup of coffee with milk." 

Dean sat quietly contemplating the coffee idea and boy did I need some badly "I want a full cup and no milk."

"Half a cup with milk, or no coffee at all and you still have to eat this, your choice?"

While Dean sat deciding Sam got up to the one cabinet pulled out the maple syrup poor a small amount on the porridge and stirred it he then pushed the bowl back to Dean. 

Damn I really want the coffee he looked down at the bowl with the now added syrup "you said if I eat I can get coffee?"

Sam nodded "yes half a cup with milk."

I can't really do this ugh why the hell does it have to be porridge. He pulled out some with the spoon slowly put it to his lips closed his eyes and took a bit he chewed on it a few times before he swallowed it…it's not bad but don't tell Sam he'll make me eat this crap all the time. 

Sam was pleased to see Dean eating some of the porridge without difficulty Sam got up poured half cup of coffee and went to the fridge poured some milk into it…this will help cut down some of the caffeine Dean seems to love so much. He place the coffee down next to Dean.

Ahh some coffee not a fan of the milk in it I usually like my coffee black not smothered but I will take it for now. 

While Dean focused on his coffee Sam took advantage of the half eaten bowl of porridge he scooped out some porridge and spoon fed Dean who barely noticed he was eating he took sips between the bites of porridge. 

Coffee, coffee…I really like coffee I didn't care Sam was spoon feeding me I was not letting go of the coffee just in case he pulled it away. 

Sam put the spoon into the now empty bowl and placed it in the sink he cleaned up the dishes while Dean finished his coffee… he seen from the corner of his eye Dean get up to reach for the pot of coffee. "Dean no more coffee" he said calmly.

"Sammy I just want a little more c'mon a little." Dean reached for the handle of the coffee.

"Dean I said no." dried his hands and turned towards Dean and pulled his hands away from the coffee pot. 

"Sammy just a little." he reached for the coffee handle again.

Sam smacked the hand hard that was reaching for the pot "you were told no" he held Deans eyes in his.

"Ow!" Dean pulled his hand back and rubbed over the stinging area "I don't care I want more coffee!"

Sam pulled the empty coffee cup out of Dean's hand placed it in the sink and grabbed Dean by the arm dragging him into the library room where he place him to a corner "you'll stand here for 15 minutes if you whine or fidget it will start all over when you are told no it's no do you understand me?"

Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes Dean opened his mouth but was cut off before he could say anything.

"15 minutes understood?" Sam crossed his arms looking directly in Dean's eyes.

Fuck I can't stand it when Sam looks at me like that this freaking sucks so badly, he finally answered "yes."

Sam faced Dean in the corner and sat himself at the table opened his lap top to check out some cases. 

Dean swayed from foot to foot this is so fucking stupid really a grown man standing in a corner…he started to become frustrated over some damn coffee he then growled.

"Dean, I said no fidgeting the 15 minutes start again." Sam rubbed his face with his hands I wish this would go easy but no this is Dean stubborn.

Dean balled his fist at his side growled again in anger "this is ridicules!" and walked away from the wall. 

Sam quickly got up reach Dean in two easy steps grabbed his arms and pulled him back to the wall "no you don't 15 minutes." Sam did not budge from his spot.

"I don't care!" Dean tried to walk away again. 

Sam grabbed Dean's arm placing him again against the wall "15 minutes." he looked directly into Dean's eyes daring him to move.

Dean looked back at those dark eyes and remember his still sore bottom he realize this is not the time to get swatted again Dean calmed himself down turned around face the wall.

"Thank you" Sam place a hand on top of Dean's head and walked back to his seat.

Dean stood there trying hard not to move man this really really sucks I have to come up with a plan to get these two off my case and soon cause I ain't going to make it.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts "Dean your 15 minutes are up come here."

Dean turned around unsure if he really wanted to get so close to his brother.

Sam stood up and leaned against the table "I said come here."

Dean breathed out and slowly walked over to Sam.

"Ok now do you know why you were put in the corner?" Sam waited for Dean to answer which he knows this will take Dean a minute to process this.

Dean looked at the floor twisting the hem of his shirt with his hands shit what does he want from me I have to answer.

They waited in silence for few minutes Sam sighed crossed his arms and spoke again "would you like to return to the corner for another 15 minutes or would you like to answer me?" pointing to the wall.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip looking on the floor contemplating what to do, he finally answered in a low voice thru gritted teeth "for not listening." 

Sam uncrossed his arms and place his hands over Deans arms "yes for not listening when you were told no" he noticed Dean was still looking down he gently cupped Dean's chin lifting it till Dean's eyes focused on his "when you are told no that means you don’t get to continue on with what you want to doing is that understood?"

Dean jaw tighten while he looked into Sam's eyes I can't do this shit it was just fucking coffee! Damn it! I can't give Sam that answer it may cost me something worse than the stupid wall…Dean swallowed then answered "yes." 

"Ok glad you do, I know these changes won't be easy for you but Dean's it important for you to follow the rules ok?" 

Dean nodded lightly Sam let go of his chin and gave him a hug causing Dean to go ridged for a moment then relaxed into the hug "Dean we'll get thru this ok, just let us." Sam let go "alright now, we need to take care of some things today and we need to do it together. 

Dean looked at Sam puzzled "uh?" he was lead to his room by Sam where they see Cas with two boxes. 

Oh man can this get any worse I don't think I want to know why Cas has boxes I just know this is going to end so badly. Dean looked over at Sam for some kind of cue of what's supposed to be happening.

Cas spoke up "Dean we are going to work together and clear up all the weapons in your room, and before you get upset this is for your benefit, it's to keep you safe." Cas pulled Dean over to one of the boxes on the bed "I need for you to get any weapons you hidden in this room and Dean I don't want to hear that there are none." Cas smiled at him knowing full well where they have been stashed away.

Dean began to chew on his bottom lip nervous to have all the weapons removed from his room I mean what if there is emergency and need a gun or knife, I can't do it I can't the Mark started to throb he rubbed his right arm "uh…are you serious?!" he shifted from foot to foot "this ain't happening there mine…Mine!" He began to breathe hard.

Cas stepped closer to Dean his eyes narrowed "this is not a choice you will do what has been asked of you now get your weapons and if you do not I will help you and you may not like it." Cas stood there staring into Dean's eyes.

Dean gasped "what the hell wrong with you two! I ain't doing it you two can go fuck yourselves!" he tried to walk off but he felt strong hands grab his arms.

Cas pulled Dean even closer to him "perhaps you have forgotten let me remind you" with that he turned Dean slightly and began giving a number of hard swats to his bottom swat…swat…swat…"is this helping you with your memory Dean" and continue giving more swats heating up Dean's already sore bottom "you will not speak to us that way is the understood?" three last swats landed down on his heated backside. He turned Dean towards him again with his gravel voice "I'll give you a moment to collect yourself then we will start packing up the weapons." with that Cas stepped back a little trying to give Dean time I know this method is harsh but I believe he needs us even if he can't say it, I fear if we did not take this method he would be lost to us and I know he does not wish to harm us.

Dean tears were are on the verge of falling down but he refused to let them fall damn that angel has a heavy hand, he sniffled trying so much to keep his tears from flowing down man it really starting to sting more, I don't want to give up my weapons I really can't there mine…his breathing was picking up he was getting more frustrated with it, they can't tell me what to do first the stupid breakfast the damn coffee now my weapons that’s it I can't do this.

Both Cas and Sam could see him getting worked up and needed to intervened before he becomes too far gone Cas came back closer to Dean taking his hands into his, he could see Dean avoiding eye contact so he spoke softly but stern "Dean I need you to look at me" he waited only a couple of minutes when Dean complied "thank you for looking at me, now we know this is difficult for you we are asking something that are important to you" he waited for Dean to process this "dynamic change won't be easy for any of us but it is you who is giving up the most and I am sorry we have to put you thru it so I am asking you to try to work with us could you?'

Dean stayed quiet I don't like this I want to leave but Cas won't let go of me yet…a couple of tears fell down his face and he felt Cas's thumb wiped them away across his cheek. I know this is to protect themselves from what I could be become but I can't give them all my stuff. 

"We are here for you, we need you to trust us to care of you and do what is best" Sam was next to him now he could see Dean controlling his breathing better than before. 

Without words Dean nodded and blew out his breath to not cry anymore and to stop those blue eyes looking at me. I still don't want to do this but right now is not the time to fight so I did the most I could do I walked over to my guns on the wall seriously this sucks balls then he pulled off two of the guns and handed them over to them.

"Thank you Dean" Cas quietly took the weapons from him not making too much from it and allow Dean to work at his own pace to collect the other weapons. 

Dean did work slow I don't want them to know where I keep all my stuff but they kept watching me so I wasn't going to rush it so sue me! My behind is probably glowing bright red by now. I finally got the last knife into the box "done." I tried not to look at them cause I did have one more knife but it's special so they can't have it seriously they can't…Damn Sam is looking at me he knows Damn it M' not giving it to them I just gotta act natural…um I could do it.

"Uh, Dean I believe you have one more knife that needs to go into the box. Sam looked right thru Dean.

Dean tried to school his face "uh, Sam no I don't." 

"So you don't have one more knife?' Sam walked closer to him tapping his fingers against his lips. I know Dean has one more and I do know where he keeps this one but I need Dean to do this on his own. 

"Nope not a one" I so lied to Sam and Cas's face cause right now they are both giving me the death stare like they could just strangle me. 

"So you have us believe that these here are all of them?" Sam pointed to the weapons in the box "are all of them? Really?" 

Dean tried not to look at either of them in the eyes "um…yeah, that’s them" with a small smile.

"That’s two Dean" Sam sighed loudly.

"Uh…two?" M' not sure what that means but he is looking really pissed.

Sam walked closer to Dean grabbed his arm turned him slightly raised his right hand and landed hard on his already sore bottom Swat…swat…swat…"One" swat…swat…swat…"two" he turned Dean towards him "lying is not acceptable for each lie you tell us you will get three spankings across your bottom..So you have lied twice now, so let’s try this again where is the other knife?"

What the hell! That freaking hurts! I want to rub my heated bottom but I don’t dare give them the satisfaction that it hurts even though it really does…I really want to take the knife and shove it in the gut…no don't that’s not true…ugh! This damn Mark feels like it could take over. He grabbed his right arm squeezing the mark to calm it down…ugh, I hate this…this fucking Mark always want blood…I hate it…I hate it…I will not give in… sonovabitch! Dean walked over to his dresser let go of his right arm took a couple of breathes Ok…ok…ok it's just my good knife they will give it back right? Dean closed his eyes and threw out another breath he opened the top drawer moved a few clothed items out of the way and pulled out the knife it was still closed and wrapped his hand over it took another breath ok I just need to handed it to them right…fuck I don't want too! It's mine!...no…no I have to do this I can't take a chance the Mark taking over. He turned quickly walked over to both of them stuck out his trembling hand palm up with the closed knife in his hand "here!" with a soft whisper.

Sam looked at it and realized instantly why Dean had a hard time giving it up it belong to our father, it's the one Dean earned from one of his first werewolf take downs I remember Dean smiling and looking at it all night he was so proud of himself it was one of the few times dad showed Dean he was proud of him…it saddens me that they weren't many of those moments our father was so focused on the hunts he left Dean responsible for everything else without so much of a thank you but that’s ok Cas and I are doing the right thing, we are going to help Dean thru this and keep reminding him how much we care and appreciate him. He smiled and took the knife "Dean I know how important this knife is too you, I will make sure it stays safe ok?" 

Dean looked back down his green eyes filled with tears slowly falling he put his hands to his eyes to wiped them away. Sam came up to him wrapped his arms around Dean close to his body Sam place his chin on top of Deans head "hey…hey it's gonna be ok, I don't know how but it will." Dean nodded his head into Sam's chest.

Cas place his hand on the back of Dean's head it saddens me I can sense his terrified emotions thru the bond I wish he would simply give into these moments instead of holding them in behind his wall but I believe in time he may be able to learn to express his needs and wants with ease for now we will walk him thru this no matter how long it will take. It appears it may take a while Cas smiles at himself we already had two melt downs and it nowhere near lunch yet we have a long day ahead of us. "Ok I'm going to put these boxes into the weapons room." Cas picked up the boxes and left.

"alright Dean it's time for you to get dress, let's get you some clothes" Sam rubbed his back then release Dean from the hug Sam went to the drawer pulled out a pair of jeans, a blue T-shirt , socks, and then went to the closet pulled out white sneakers. You know as well as I do this is going to be an argument we had to take Dean's hunting boots along with some hunting clothes since he won't be hunting for a while. Placed all the items on the bed and placed the sneakers on the floor. 

"Uh…Sam where are my boots?" he looked from the clothes then back up at Sam.

"Dean get dress, we have your boots put away along with other hunting gears so go ahead get dress M' gonna start lunch." Sam gave a small smile and walked out before Dean could react. 

Dean gasped "my boots! You guys took my boots!" he yelled at Sam as he walked out of the room. They took my boots those assholes really took my boots who does that kind of shit? Dean walked over to his clothes and looked them over then slowly got dress. 

When Cas passed Dean room he found him sitting on his bed staring at the floor "Dean are you alright?" he walked up to him then crouch down to look at Deans red rimmed eyes "Dean what's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know maybe cause you guys took all my stuff! And not allowed to do anything!" Dean was breathing hard as he sat on his bed.

Cas softly sighed "Dean" Cas pulled Dean's chin up "Dean, we temporarily put some things away to prevent you from losing control, it's to protect you right now it's hard for you to see that but trust us to do what is best for you." 

Dean could do nothing but nod for fear if he say anything else he would start to cry some more. 

Cas picked up one of the sneakers "here let me help." opened up the laces and placed Dean's foot inside tied the laces with such care then repeated the same to the other foot. "There you go let’s have some lunch." he stood up and waited for Dean to respond.

Dean looked at his sneakers sighed "I guess" he looked at Cas and notice he was not wearing his trench coat "um…Cas you’re not wearing your coat?" 

Cas laughed lightly "yes, I have been told on many occasions that when I am in doors I should take my coat off." and with that he walked to the kitchen to help Sam. 

Dean just shook his head now he listens you know how many times I told him about that damn coat! He had to laugh at that.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well lunch and dinner went good Dean ate some of his food not nearly the amount he should eat he's lost quite a bit of weight while he was out there as a demon probably living off liquor. Sam sighs with some relief I'm just glad he is back with us and he's safe. Soon he has a doctor’s appointment to get a checkup and that in itself will be a battle cause Dean can't stand being at any doctor’s office even the emergency hospitals I have to force him into when he's too hurt for me to patch up he's difficult to keep still. Sam continues cleaning up the kitchen I've actually found a doctor who familiar with what we do which is not easy to find and would be helpful to explain what has happen to Dean he came highly recommended by the good Sheriff Dunley I've already called the doctor while Dean was getting dressed and has an early appt. in a few days I don't need him all riled up about it I have to catch him off guard. After the kitchen was cleaned Sam walked out to the library where Cas and Dean were playing cards. 

"Cas the game is called rummy 500 you win when you get 500 points not that you have to drink rum!" he chuckled at himself.

"Oh I did not quite get that reference" Cas smiles behind his cards I have been around enough to know it was a card game I like seeing Dean loosen up and have fun. 

Dean started to take the cards to deal out a new hand "alright new game."

"I hate to interrupt you guys since it looks like you’re having a good time but Dean it's time for you to get ready bed and that means bath, night clothes and brushing your teeth." Ok M' ready for the biggest melt down we had today cause Dean does not like to be told when to go to bed ever not even when our father use to send him. 

Dean stopped at mid card dealing "wait…what?"

"Yes, Sam is right it’s time for bed it's already 9:30 I'll help you put the cards away while Sam fills the tub with some warm water."

Dean looked at both of them have these two lost their marble? Did they say bed time and wait…I think they said bath no I don't do baths these two fuckers are nuts! I mean really the nerve of these two "M' not a child! I don't need take a bath or get sent to bed! What the fuck is wrong with you two!" oh shit I said that last sentence out loud M' so fucked now…Dean groan he looked at Sam his eyes said your fucked and then looked at Cas his eyes said your doubled fucked…Dean groaned again M' dead!!

Cas growled loudly he pulled the cards from Dean's hand causing Dean's eyes to widen he grabbed his bicep and began to escort him down the hallway to his room Sam followed right behind him. Once at the bedroom Cas sat down on Dean's bed pulling Dean across his lap and gave a few hard swats on his behind "you will not speak to us that way if you have a concern we will work something out but you do not get to speak to us with such disrespect" Cas landed several more swats on Dean's behind who was struggling to get away from the slaughter of swats "ok…Cas!…stop!...Ow…Ow…stop…please…" Cas gave a few more swats then placed his hand on his back to give Dean time to gather himself. Once he felt Dean's breathing slowed down with hiccups Cas picked him up and placed Dean on his lap he still had tears rolling down his face Cas gently wiped them away "now when you are told to do something your expected to follow the rules is this understood?"

Dean swallowed couple of times the tears still flowing from his eyes "b…but" his breath hitched "I…I…don't" he started to cry again.

"Shh…shh…it's done" Cas wrapped his arms around Dean "we are here to take of you, we love you and we are doing what is best for you." Cas sat with Dean on his lap until he gather himself.

"I'm gonna get the bathtub ready and when I return I'll help you get ready" Sam placed his hand on top of Dean's head bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Dean didn't make a sound other than his small hiccups, he laid his head against Cas's shoulder not sure what to do.

Sam returned "ok Dean here let’s get you out of these clothes" Sam started with unlacing his shoes then socks. "Alright let’s take the rest of your clothes off in the bathroom we don't want you to get a chill" Sam gather his night clothes and briefs "come on."

Cas encourage Dean to stand up "Sam is waiting Dean." 

Dean nodded slowly wiped his eyes and followed Sam out his room.

"Ok let’s get the rest of the clothes off" Sam said with a small smile he didn't give Dean time to answer he removed Dean's shirt and pants "the water is ready let's get you in" he waited for Dean to take off his boxer briefs and get in the tub.

Dean looked at the tub filled with water he wasn't ashamed of taking off his clothes in front of his brother heck they lived in close quarters so that’s not what holding him back it’s the fact he's force to take a bath and when to go to bed. He hiccupped as he decided to remove his boxer briefs and got into the warm tub of water…ahh…this feels really good don't even tell them that I said that I will deny it! Boy it does feel nice…he closed his eyes for a moment.

Sam bent down next to the tub picked up a cup and filled it with water poured it over Dean's head he quickly opened his eyes and straighten up "Dean relax M' just gonna wash your hair" he didn't give Dean time to say anything he opened the shampoo and poured some in his hand and worked it into Dean's hair "doesn't that feel better? I know you’re having a hard time with the dynamic changes but its gonna work out, ok close your eyes M' rinsing the shampoo out." he poured the water over his hair then applied conditioner "now once we are done with our bath then we will get your teeth brushed and then ready for bed, alright close your eyes again." he rinsed out the conditioner.

Dean wiped the water off his face…I actually kinda like my hair being washed it felt really good…but not really a fan of the going to bed early…really not liking it. He was pulled from his thought when Sam began washing his back, arms with a wash cloth "whoa what you doing?" he tried to move away but Sam kept him in place as if he didn't hear Dean say anything.

Sam continued to wash Dean's body I know he's asking but its best if I don't answer it will be easier not to give him time to fight any of it. When Dean looked away Sam had bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling cause Dean's pouting is adorable please don't tell him I said that he would not be happy with that comment.

Sam washed most of Dean and handed Dean the soap with the wash cloth "here finish washing I will get you a towel" he stood up giving Dean some private time to wash up. Sam set up his tooth brush with tooth paste and cup at the sink and returned to the tub "ok all done?" Dean nodded yes so Sam reached into the tub and unplugged the tub allowing the water to drain and held out the towel open for Dean "let's get you dried up and put on some night clothes." he rubbed the towel over Dean's body then rubbed his hair dry. Dean put on his night clothes and was lead to the sink "here brush your teeth I'll be right back." Sam picked up the dirty clothes and wet towel and walked out of the bathroom. 

Sam returned just when Dean spit the water out of his mouth "all done?"

Dean nodded yes. 

"Good let's put you to bed." Sam looked at Dean's hair that was sticking out in all directions "here let me fixed this first" he took a brush from the medicine cabinet turned Deans face by holding his chin and combed his hair "better"

"Sammy get off." Dean scowled at him. 

Cas was waiting for them in his room Dean could see his covers were pulled down "feel better?" 

Dean nodded yes but did not move from his spot.

Cas walked over to him and lead Dean to his bed "would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" 

Dean shook his head no.

"Alright if you need either of us we'll be in the library" he covered Dean with the blanket placed his hand on his face "good night Dean" bent down and gave a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Night Dean, sleep well" Sam bent down and gave kiss on his temple and then turned off the light.

Both men walked out Cas left the door ajar to allow some light into the room.

Dean looked at the small amount of light leading into his room giving out a huge yawn, I didn't think I was that tired but I feel drained he yawned again and slowly his eye lids closed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas gave Sam a glass of water "I believe Dean is asleep"

"Glad I don't think I have the energy for any more melt downs today was hard, I thought I was going to break a few times." he blew out a sigh and took a sip of his water. 

Cas smiled "I have to admit it was difficult to not give into him, he does have a strong will and a mouth."

Sam started to laugh "yeah he has learned to use those type of words really well I don't ever remember Dean not using those words, man I hope these next few days go better than today."

"It will Sam, we are doing the right thing by him even when he does not want to see it. Were you able to make the appointment with Dr. Flanner?" 

"Yup, it's on Tuesday at 6:00 am that's the earliest he was able to meet us." Sam took a few more sips of his water "that day alone is going to be tough he wants to do some blood work along with other test to help with Dean's health and Dean will be extremely difficult…not looking forward to that."

"We will handle it when the time arrives right now we just have to get thru these next few days as you say with as little melt downs as possible." Cas chuckled "I will continue to look for the cure while you sleep I will keep my ears open if Dean needs me."

Sam gave a big stretched his body seemed to ache all over when he stood up "your right M' beat, I think keeping up with Dean is worse than being with a toddler." Sam laughed "M' going to shower then head to bed, night Cas." Sam walked towards the hall leaving Cas in the library where he searched over the different volumes for anything that can assist with the Mark of Cain. "Night Sam sleep well."


	3. Dean still struggles with the rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading really glad to see everyone is enjoying the story.

Chapter three "Dean still struggles with the rules"

Sam walked down the hall with a basket of clean laundry when he passed the weapons room and noticed the door was a jar. I swear if Dean's in there again he's going to get it…it’s only been a few days since we established the dynamic changes and Dean sill tries to push the rules to the edge and even crosses the line you would think he would get tired of being put in the corner or spanked. Sam blew out a breathe and placed the basket of clothes on the floor he pushed the door all the way open walking in quietly he round the corner of the shelf yup I was right there he was looking in his box probably looking for his knife "Dean" 

Dean dropped the knife he had in his hand back into the box with a quickness and whipped around quickly damn I didn't even hear him walk up "heya Sammy" he waved at Sam then tried to walk out.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm "what have I told you about being in here?" Sam searched Dean's pockets "ah ha got it" he pulled out the extra key and placed it in his own pocket he looked straight down on Dean.

"Sammy…Sam I can explain" Dean licked his lip nervously trying to come up with something remotely convincing "see there was this mouse, and the mouse was-" he yelped when he was pulled out of the room.

"let's go" when they left the room he pulled out the extra key and locked the weapons room again then took Dean to his room "I don't believe you…you not only disobey, you have the nerve to lie to my face" Sam narrowed his eyes still having a grip on Dean's arm.

"Sammy we…we…can talk about this" he tried to plead ah fuck he going to kill me.

Sam sat down pulled Dean over his lap and without warning began to swat hard on Dean's bottom "when you are told not to go in the weapon room then it's no for you" he continue the swats Dean started wiggle Sam wrapped his arm around his waist and brought his hand down several more times.

Dean bit his lower lip to prevent himself from crying but it was getting difficult he started to whimper he tried to kick but Sam held him tighter the swats were coming too fast "Sammy! Sammy!" the tears were flowing on their own Dean couldn't hold them back…I can't believe Sam could hit so fucking hard damn it hurts so much. Dean began to sob with hiccups "sor…sorry!"

He stopped the spanking for a moment "oh sorry is not going to cut it you were told not to go into the weapon room and you chose to ignore it, I told you Dean the rules are to keep you safe and on top of all that when you get caught you lied." Sam brought his hand down on his behind multiple times I will not let Dean think he could get away with this type of behavior he is stubborn but so am I he gave two hard smacks then lifted dean to his feet and placed Dean on his lap.

Dean hissed when Sam place him down on his lap he was still crying hard then he lifted Dean's chin with his hand tears were falling fast down Dean's face, it breaks my heart to see Dean like this but I have to keep strong and finish this he spoke sternly looking directly into those green eyes. I want to make sure he hears me "you will do as you are told and lying is not acceptable in any form and if I see or hear that you have gone back into the weapons room I will tan your hide bare bottom mister…do I make myself clear?"

Dean hiccupped with his tears streaking his face "ye…ye…yes" I can't look at Sam's eyes anymore he's so mad at me he turned his face into Sam's neck and cried even harder "sorry…sorry…sorry." 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean held him tight "it's done, it over" he kissed the top of Dean's head. I know Dean is sorry he usually is after the fact he swears he's doing the right thing but he's so impulsive with his action Sam kissed the top of his head again and held him until his breathing even out. We've been having this type of rebellious attitude the past few days Sam blew out a breath the doctor visit is in two days thank goodness Dr. Flanner had to reschedule cause Dean was nowhere ready for it. Dean fell asleep in his arms he laid him on the bed he place his hand over Dean's heart…Dean has so much to offer but he has so little self-worth, Sam sighed we make sure he told he's loved no matter how he behaves I wish there was another way but to tell you the truth I've actually enjoyed taking care of him for once even though he's driving me mad with his childish ways I’m sure I was no picnic for Dean either when we were growing up. Sam smiles leans down and gives a gentle kiss on Deans temple "get some rest." Sam stood up turned towards Deans feet took off his sneakers then place a light blanket over him walked out leaving the door ajar. Well better get back to the laundry since he's asleep cause he's not going to let me do anything else after his nap oh boy wish us luck cause we still need to go out and do the groceries…I know it could be easier if one of us do it but Cas and I were talking earlier and sooner or later we need to help Dean when we are out in public, he hasn't been out since his disappearing act he's starting to get cabin fever, a little fresh air maybe good for him Sam smiled again ok first finish the laundry then make the grocery list with that he picked up the laundry basket and headed down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean crossed his arms turned his face to look out the car window "I heard you ok!" he was sitting in the backseat of the Impala in the grocery store parking lot what they don't think I can handle the store and now M' having to listen to Sam and Cas lecture me about the damn rules again.

"Dean stop pouting, we were just going over the rules before we went into the store" Sam turned back around in his seat to get out of the car.

Cas got out the passenger seat and opened Dean's door bent down so he is looking directly into those green eyes "now you understand what happens when you disobey while we are in the store?" he waited patiently for Dean to answer.

Ugh! They make me sick, who really needs stupid rules for a damn store but I can't say that out loud they would never let me leave the bunker "yes." he looks down squirms in his seat can we just go already he looks back up with the most puppy eyes he can make at Cas.

Cas sighs then smirks "alright lets go." 

They were only in the grocery store for twenty minutes when Dean started to fidget "Dean you alright?" Sam had asked looking between Dean and the grocery list.

"Yeah…yeah" oh man M' so bored! I thought leaving the bunker to do something would be better but this…this is utterly boring!

I know he's bored Dean's attention span has never been long even when we were kids he was jumping from one subject to another "Dean let's go look for some cereal." 

We enter the cereal aisle and Dean goes straight for the sugar ones pulls a couple off the shelf and placed them in the cart…Sam rolled his eyes "Dean you can have one less sugar cereal and one healthy cereal."

Cas picked up the cereals that were in the cart and returned them to the shelf "alright Dean let's try to pick some different ones." 

"What…why?" Dean scowled at them both.

"Dean look you can have Rocket Puffs and Honey O's…they still have some sugar but not all sugar" Sam holds up the Cereals for Dean to see…I know Dean likes a lot…a lot of sugar foods he mainly grew up on it so this is going to be a battle to change it.

Fuck! Seriously now they fucking with my cereals! Really leave me something to keep…he blew out a breath "I don't want those kinds I want these!" Dean hold up Frosted bites and Cinnamon frosted donut rings. 

"Sorry Dean those contain way too much sugar for you, put them back on the shelf" Cas placed his hand on Dean's forearm then pointed to the shelf.

Dean growled "I want these!" he kept the cereal boxes in his hand trying to stare down Cas.

"Dean this is warning one, put the cereals back on the shelf." Cas did not back down from those angry green eyes giving his own serious stare. 

Dean stood there without moving contemplating what to do…I really don't want to have my behind whipped again especially here Cas told me he would give me only two warning and if I didn't listen he would spank me in the bathroom…so not letting that happen "ugh, alright!" stomped back to the shelf and place the cereal down hard…he turned back to them "happy!" and crossed his arms waiting to be lead to another aisle.

Cas stare did not change and spoke sternly "change your attitude or it will be warning two."

Dean swallowed hard and uncrossed his arms "sorry." looking away from both their stares.

"Ok let’s get a few other items then we can go" Sam pushed the cart down another aisle.

Both Cas and I worked together gathering items, a few times something would catch Dean's attention and he would try to wonder off but Cas or I would reach out to grab Dean's arm to keep him close by he really didn't care for us doing it but it's for his safety you never know what he could get into. We also got one pie even though Dean pleaded for two different ones it was not easy for him but after Cas's warnings of putting the pie back and not getting any Dean quickly made a choice I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing since Dean tried to pick between the two flavors. So we are check out Dean did try again with his attitude he wanted a candy bar "Dean put it back if you want a snack I have granola bar in the car."

"I don't want a damn granola bar I want Crunch Zig!" he growled out and crossed his arms.

I'm placing the groceries on the counter to be checked out while I look at a very grumpy Dean "I said put it back, if you don't want the granola bar then you can have one of the fruits we’re buying…if you don't want that either then you can wait til we get home." 

Dean still held onto the candy bar refusing to give it up.

"Perhaps a trip to the bathroom is needed" Cas stated while he handed Sam more items to put on the counter.

"No.no.no we don't have too!" Dean held up his hands to Cas then chucked the candy bar back where the other candy bars stood on display "see I put it back" showing Cas where he put it.

"Oh good so we don't need a trip to the bathroom" Cas smiled to Dean while he looked over to see Sam smirking and shaking his head. 

They paid and packed the groceries in the trunk Dean just buckled his seatbelt Sam handed him the granola bar "here this one has chocolate chips in it, you may like it." Dean took it and looked it over "here let me help he reached for the granola bar opened the wrapper and handed it back to Dean, he just stared at it then at Sam who was grinning widely.

While driving back Dean picked out the chocolate chips with his fingers eating them first then nibble some of the granola bar he blew out his breath it's not anything like a candy bar man I hope this doesn't last long, Dean sighed as he tried to enjoy the warm air on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner went off without too much fuss Dean still hasn’t eaten too much just took a couple of bites of everything I’ll need to talk Dr. Flanner about it. Dean is in bed now which is not getting any easier to say the least it took an hour to put him to bed yesterday every time he came out his room Cas walked him right back in putting him back in bed without saying a word…Dean was actually getting mad about it I could hear him yell out a few times I had to laugh at Dean’s attempts of avoiding bed time first he needed water then go to the bathroom and another drink and so on and so. Cas even waited out his door ready for when Dean came out again, Sam laughed to himself shaking his head hopefully Cas will have better success tonight.

“Aww Cas C’mon, I want to watch little T.V.” Dean pleaded from his bed side.

Cas pulled back the sheets and motion for Dean to get in but Dean’s arms were crossed and was not budging from his spot. “Dean bed now, you been to the bathroom, you had a glass of water and no you are not watching television tonight.”

Dean scowled at Cas then groan “I just wanted to watch a little T.V.”

Cas decided to take a different approach tonight he took off his shoes grabbed Dean by the waist and pulled him down on the bed with him. Cas sat with his back against the head board and held Dean’s back against his chest holding him in place with his arms wrapped around Dean’s waist.

Dean froze for minute “Cas, what are you doing?” 

“You needed comfort in order to fall asleep so I am providing it” Cas said with a small smile on his face.

“No! No! I don’t let me up!” he squirmed in Cas’s grip he tried to get himself loose by pulling Cas’s hands off him…Damn he’s strong ugh! He tried to slide out but no give “C’mon Cas let go!”

“Dean get some sleep” Cas tilted his head back against the head board and closed his eyes he kept his grip around Dean’s waist loose enough to allow Dean movement but not enough to get up off the bed.

“Cas!” he continue to squirm trying to find a way out “ugh! Cas.Let.Go!” he began to kick his feet out of frustration.

Cas stayed quiet…soon Dean will get tired and relax to fall asleep I just need to wait him out.

“Alright Cas you had your fun let go…please” he was breathing hard causing himself to wheeze.

“Dean settle down” Cas spoke softly he pulled him in closer to his chest “shh…slow down…breath with me ok…take small breaths ready? Breath in 123 now out 1.2.3 now in1..2..3.. out 1…2…3…that’s good keep doing as I say in1….2….3….out”

Dean’s breathing started to become normal the wheezing slowing down he coughed a few times tilted his head back on Cas’s shoulder keeping his breathing calm.

“Better?” giving Dean a gentle kiss on his temple.

Dean just nodded and swallowed softly.

Cas kept Dean still allowing him to take all this in “you’re ok, I have you” he gave Dean another kiss on his temple “close your eyes, did I tell you about where the word breath come from?” 

Dean shook his head no and closed his eyes he listen to Cas talk but really was not listening to the story but more of Cas’s calm voice. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

Cas could feel Dean’s breathing even out and allow him to sleep a little longer against his chest before moving him.

Cas walked into the library where Sam was doing research on the lap top.

“Is he asleep?” Sam looked up from his work.

“Yes, it took a while but yes he’s asleep” Cas took a seat across from Sam.

Sam laughed “I heard him yelling was everything ok?” 

“Yes, he didn’t like the cuddling for bed time so he became frustrated then started wheezing but he’s ok now.” Cas smiled at the thought of cuddling Dean.

“Wheezing? Yeah I noticed he’s been doing that a couple of days now, I’ll have to ask the doctor about it…so cuddling huh” Sam shook his head and took a drink from his beer. 

“Cuddling was quite comforting but I believe Dean found it rather offensive, it seem to be considered a chick flick moment according to Dean.” 

Sam laughed at that thought of Dean’s Chick flick moments he really doesn’t like to be held especially cuddled…Sam continue to laugh some more at the picture he had in his head of Cas cuddling his brother.

Cas just stared at Sam for a moment smiled then flipped his pages on his book “tomorrow will be your turn to put him to bed “he looked back up at Sam with the smile still on his face.

“Yeah ok” still laughing “you got it, I need another beer we got work to do” he left for the kitchen and both continue their research for the cure.


	4. The doctor visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
> I corrected the spacing sorry about that the last chapter 5 will be up by Sunday.

Chapter 4 The Doctor’s visit  
Sam walked into the kitchen wiping the remaining sleep from his eyes “oh Cas thank you, you made coffee” Sam quickly got himself a cup and started to pour.  
“Yes, I thought you could use it seen how early we have to get ready for the doctor visit today” Cas turned back to what he was doing at the counter.  
“You have all his snacks packed?” looking over at the counter of the variety of snacks he had in front of him.  
Cas was placing the snacks into the insulated lunch bag “yes, I have some yogurt, applesauce, dry cereal, juices, water bottle, graham crackers, fruit snacks for his sweet tooth” holding up the fruit snacks with a smile

  
Sam chuckled and took a small sip of his coffee “well I see you have thought of everything, I guess that’s my cue to go get Dean ready” he looks at his watch took a few more sips “his appointment is at 6:00 and it’s 4:30 now” he rubbed his face “ok wish me luck M’ going in” took the last few swallows of his coffee and left the room.  
“Call me if you need assistance” he hollered out as Sam left the kitchen.

  
All right now to get Dean up and ready for today he has his appointment with Dr. Flanner and I know it’s going to be a long morning Dr. Flanner has already informed us what the morning will entail and Dean is going to be a very grumpy patient. Sam laughed to himself he could already see Dean pouting in his head. He walked into Dean’s room who was sleeping on his stomach Sam turned on the lamp and walked over to Dean rubbing his back “Dean it’s time to get up I need you to go to the bathroom and brush your teeth.” Sam walked to the dresser and pulled out two sets of sweat pants, T-shirts, boxer briefs, and socks and laid them on top of the dresser oh I need to get the small duffle bag from the hall closet Sam walked out and returned to still a sleeping Dean he smiled “ok Dean it’s time to get up” he gently tapped Dean on his leg.

  
“Whaaaat! M’ sleeping” Dean groan scrunching closer to his pillow.

  
“Dean C’mon it’s time to get up” with a soft voice than placed the duffle bag on the chair and place one of the set of clothing in the bag the extra clothes is in case Dean gets anything spilled on his clothes and Dr. Flanner said we will be there for most part of the morning so it’s just in case.

  
What the hell is up with Sammy M’ trying to sleep here and his rooting around like a damn raccoon “Sammy! Go away!”

  
“Dean I need you to go use the bathroom then brush your teeth C’mon let’s get moving.” He pulled the covers off Dean and help him sit up.

  
“Mmmmmmsleeeeeeepping!” he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

  
Sam couldn’t help but smirk at Dean half sleep state “here I will help you” he pulled Dean to his feet holding Dean up until he no longer needed support then gently pushed him towards the hall.

  
Dean padded to the bathroom with his eyes half slit “man it’s too early for this” as he yawns scratching his head. When he returns back to his room he didn’t see any signs of Sam so he crawled back into his bed grabbed the covers and curled up into a ball ahh still feels sooooo good he fell asleep quickly.

  
Sam returned finding Dean asleep once again “oh Dean C’mon it’s time to get up buddy” he took the clothes off the dresser and places it on the night stand Ok we’re going to do this differently first let’s unwrap this ball of blanket. Surprising Dean didn’t even stir ok let’s get the shirt off and work our way down. Sam pulled the shirt up until he reached the arms sliding one out at a time then gently over Dean’s head Sam took the shirt from the night stand and placed Dean’s head in then his arm and pulled the rest down I still got nothing not even a movement I have never seen Dean be this tired on his best days he must be getting use to sleeping more than four hours a night. Sam put his hands on his hips trying to figure out if he should proceed with his pants knowing Dean will definitely wake up with a swing “Dean let’s get your pajama pants off” Sam placed his hands on the waist band ok here goes nothing hope I don’t get hit he pulled the pants off his hips and down his leg Sam continue to pull one leg at time out and there you have it folks not even a squirm from Dean how’s it possible Sam shook his head and grabbed the pants he had set on the night stand and placed one leg in at a time then over his hips Sam sigh ok done…he looked at Dean who was sprawled out on his back as if nothing just happen Sam put his on socks and finally there is movement “really now you wake up after all that and its putting on your socks that get you up?”

  
Dean tried to pull his feet away and get back into his ball form but Sam wouldn’t let go “Sammmmmy!” he groaned.

  
“M’ almost done stay still” he laughed getting the last part of the sock on his feet “there, now let’s get moving” Sam stood up to go to the closet bringing back Dean’s sneakers.

  
Dean cracked one eye opened to peek around what the hell is Sammy doing he noticed the duffle bag “are we going on a hunt?” with some excitement man sweet they’re going to have a hunt.

  
“No, we have somewhere to go today I need you to get up.”

  
Dean groaned man was really hoping for a hunt he grabbed his pillow from under his head and placed on his face to shut out the light.

  
Sam proceeded to put on Dean’s sneakers and tied the laces.

  
“Where?” Dean coughed to clear his throat.

  
Sam contemplated how to say it without Dean freaking out “um…we are going to see Dr. Flanner this morning” Sam stood up waiting for what comes next.

  
With the pillow over his face “huh?” then Dean’s eyes flew open under the pillow and sprung the upper half of his body adjusting his focus on Sam “wait…what?”

  
“Dean relax it’s a simple appointment to see how you are doing” placing his hands up and front of him in case Dean came forward.

  
“I have an appointment? Nuh uh!” shaking his head in disbelief this fucker made me a Doctor’s appointment what the hell…I ain’t going!

  
“Dean you’ll be fine this is just a simple check-up” man I could see he’s starting to panic.

  
“No! No! No!” holding up his right hand shaking it in front of him…he went to plant his feet on the floor to get up Sam stopped him.

  
Sam placed his hands on Dean’s arms facing him “listen you are going to be ok this is a very simple routine” he rubbed Dean’s arms to reassure calmness.

  
“I said NO!” Dean started to frantically look around, how do I get out of this man I hate this! Dean rubbed his hands through his hair.

  
“Dean calm down you’re starting to wheeze, the Doctor appointment is not a choice we have to get check-ups and I know you’re not a fan of doctors but I think you will like Dr. Flanner” He said with a small smile.

  
Dean closed his eyes trying to gain back control “Sammy please” he opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

  
“Sorry buddy we are doing this” he said gently I know Dean is not a fan of any kind of doctors even when we were kids Dad had to hold Dean down to get shots.

  
Cas walked in with the insulated lunch bag and placing it in the small duffle bag “are we ready?” looking over at the two men which one look like he’s going to run off.

  
“Yeah, almost I just need to get Dean his sweater it’s going to be a little cool today” he stood up and went to the closet.

  
“Cas man you got to help me, I don’t do doctors can’t you just use you know” gesture with his hands over his body “your Angel mojo to avoid this cockamamie idea!” Dean pleaded.  
“Dean I’m sorry you’re body has gone thru too much… as you would suggest mojo and your body needs to heal on its own no magic or mojo of any kind.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder I could feel his body tremor under my hand I wish I could take it all away but Dean’s body can’t handle any more mystical solutions. Cas sigh “here let’s get up and put on your sweater on.”

  
Sam returned from the closet and handed the sweater to Cas.

  
Dean crossed his arms and didn’t move from the bed M’ so sick of this shit, telling me what to do all the time fuck it I ain’t going! My head is fucking pounding Dean clenched his jaw I can’t deal with this. He was pulled from his thoughts.

  
“Dean here let’s put your sweater on” Cas had the sweater open trying to coax Dean’s arm in but Dean would not budge Cas looked over at Sam who nodded they already knew Dean could be difficult.

  
“Sorry Dean” Sam bent down and scooped Dean up and put him over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Cas grabbed the duffle bag and followed behind.

  
“Put me down dam it! Put me the fuck down! Dean tried to squirm out of the hold he pulled on Sam’s shirt.

  
They walked with Dean screaming all the way to the garage Sam put Dean on the floor once they got to the car.

  
“Sammy please…not going to the doctors” Dean tried to move but Sam had a grip on his arms.

  
Cas opened the car back door and Sam gently placed Dean inside who tried to fight his way back out but Sam would not let him go and scooted next to him “Cas why don’t you drive.”  
Cas nodded “alright.”

  
“Dean settle down its going to be ok you’ll see I know it’s not what you want but it’s something we have to do ok.” Sam kept his arm around Dean’s waist to keep him from getting out of the car.

  
After 20 minutes of Driving Dean finally stopped pulling away “here let’s put your sweater on I can feel you’re shivering” Sam grabbed the sweater and placed Deans arms in then zipped him up “there better” rubbing Dean’s arm.

  
Dean looked away he was too angry to speak he clenched his jaw Fuck, fuck, FUCK! How am I going to get out of this?

  
I really don’t like seeing Dean getting this upset but I know Cas and I are doing the right thing for him, after the blood injections we gave him mixing with his blood type might not have done him good health wise, Sam sighed it brought him back to us so I know it was our only option, I explained to Dr. Flanner about it he believes it could be possible Dean’s body could be fighting the blood cells but won’t know for sure until he gets blood work done among other things. “Dean we’ll be there shortly I think if you give Dr. Flanner a chance you’ll find him to be very nice…and he’s aware of the type of work we do so we can talk to him freely.”

  
Dean refused to look at Sam he stared out of his window, whatever man no doctors are ever nice…with their stupid questions, stupid needles I really don’t like needles I rather take out one of Crowley’s people then go to any doctor…jackass!

  
“You know Dean if you behave your self today we can have pie later” Cas smiled as he looked at Dean from the rearview mirror.

  
“Pie? Like pie pie not that fake crap you pass as dessert? Dean tried to school his face he didn’t want to believe he could be bought by pie even though he wouldn’t mind trying.

  
Cas had to chuckle at that “yes actual pie, what kind would you like?”

  
Dean thought for a moment “can I get two pies? Seeing how much agony M ’in.”

  
“Dean, you get to choose one pie this is not a negotiation” Cas looked from the road and into the rearview mirror watching Dean’s expression.

  
“Why can’t I have two?” Dean scowled.

  
“Because you are lucky we are offering you one if not we don’t have to get any pie” Cas said sternly.

  
Dean sat quietly thinking I need to find the best way to get two pies out this ordeal but right now I’ll play it out “ok, ok one pie I’ll take apple” with a small smile and I’ll take a cherry later too.

  
“Alright we can pick up an apple pie on the way home but remember you have to behave yourself understand?” He looked into the rearview again to see Dean’s face.  
“Yes” Dean rolled his eyes and no I won’t make this easy cause I ain’t having that bastard touch me.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We made it into the doctor office without too much of a battle it took both Cas and I to walk him to the elevator Dean freaked out a couple of times on the way up but Cas was able to redirect Dean’s focus. Dean’s breathing was a little heavy hopefully Dr. Flanner will be able to give us some answers today…”yes we have an appointment with Dr. Flanner this morning at 6:00”

  
“Alright Dr. Flanner will be with you in a moment he’s just finishing up could you fill this out while you wait?” she handed Sam some forms on a clip board and a pen.  
Sam took the clip board and sat next to Dean who was being soothe by Cas “the nurse said he’ll be out in minute.”

  
Dean’s eyes widen “Sammy…Sammy I can’t do this…you know I can’t…I ca-“Dean started to breathe hard.

  
Sam put the clip board down “listen Dean I know this is not one of your favorite places but I need you to calm down for me ok? Dr. Flanner is really good I checked him out I think you might like him” Sam cleared his throat “Dean we wouldn’t put you thru this unless it was necessary.” He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and he could feel the small tremors coming off of Dean.

  
Dean didn’t respond with words just nodded…ok I could do this right? I can do this it’s just…ah man I can’t do all the poking and touching and the smell is making me sick and damn my head is still pounding. Dean leaned forward into his hands trying to gain back control.

  
“That’s it good keeping breathing in and out…you’re doing well Dean” Cas crouched down in front of Dean as Sam rubbed his back “you’re going to be ok.”

  
Dean nodded and sat back up looking anywhere but at them.

  
A six foot two gentleman enter the waiting room and walked over to them he had gentle blue eyes short dirty blond hair with some grey around the sides he looked to be in his early 50’s “good morning, I’m Dr. Flanner” he extended his hand to Sam.

  
“Oh morning” Sam accepted the man’s hand and shook “I’m Sam this is Castiel and this here is Dean.”

  
Dr. Flanner extended his hand to Cas who accepted it and shook and Dr. Flanner extended his hand to Dean who would not respond or look his way. Dr. Flanner grabbed a chair and sat in front of the men Sam had warned him Dean would not be a very good patient so say the least so he knew he had to work harder to gain Dean’s trust. “It’s very nice to meet you Dean I’m Dr. Flanner I hear you’re not feeling well.” He tried to look Dean in the eyes but Dean would not look up.

  
“Dean Dr. Flanner is talking to you” Sam nudge Dean I can see Dr. Flanner is trying.

  
I wanted to tell the doctor to fuck off but these two will tag my ass for it so I have to play nice for a minute “morning” with a whisper.

  
“Dean I understand doctors are not your favorite kind of people but I assure you I am here to help you feel better nothing more.”

  
Dean just shrugged I don’t know what to say he does seem nice but it doesn’t mean I have to like it poor bastard got pulled into this bullshit.

  
“So Dean we are going to go into a room back there I am going to examine you and as we move a long I will tell you what to expect such as when I check your heart, blood pressure and so on…but there are going to be some things I won’t be able to explain until after but I will do my best to keep you involved ok?”

  
Dean finally look at the doctor what does this fucker want from me to consent to this bull shit examination there is nothing wrong with me and there just going to make shit up they always do fucking doctors and I can’t bail cause of these two assholes! I know I need to get it together ugh! But it’s so fucking hard…ok I got this I just need to get myself under control cause right now all I want to do is deck this guy…he took a couple of breathes “ok.”

  
“Thank you Dean, here let’s get started” with a small smile on his face Dr. Flanner looked over at Sam who nodded with approval.

  
Dean tried to move as slow as possible down the hall and attempted a couple of times to walk the other way but Cas had a good grip on his arm “Dean it’s this way” Cas said with a smile leading him into the doorway the doctor had open.

  
I couldn’t say anything to Dean I know he’s really nervous about this and laughing at him for trying to walk off was not the time but at least the doctor seem nicer in person as well when we spoke on the phone.

  
Dean froze once he was inside the room wait this isn’t an examination room it’s an actual room where they keep you over night or worse a couple of days “what the hell” as he looked all over the room. I tried to pull away from Cas even harder than before but damn Cas has such a freaking strong grip “let me go! M’ not staying here, you’re not leaving me here! I knew it, I knew it!”

  
“Dean calm down” Cas held onto Dean and reach for his other arm forcing Dean to face him “listen we are not leaving you here we would never do that” Cas blue eyes soften at the thought of Dean believing we would do that to him. “Dean we would never do that to you no matter what we would not do that to you…do hear me never ok.” He kept his hold on Dean who struggled less.

  
Sam came up next to Dean placed his hand on his back “Cas is right Dean we would never do that to you” he waited for Dean to register that I can’t understand why we would abandon him here of all places. “Dean look Dr. Flanner thought a more private room would put you at ease.”

  
“Dean yes Sam is right I picked this room just for you I even have a T.V. with a game console and cable” holding up the remote for Dean to see.

  
Dean looked at the remote and where the T.V. hung on the wall then he looked down on the floor he didn’t know what to say…”sorry, I didn’t mean to flip out like that” he brought himself back calming his breathing.

  
“It’s ok Dean we here to help…when you are ready we will get started.” Dr. Flanner closed the door and pulled out his note book.

  
Dean looked at Sam and Cas “sorry I didn’t-“he was cut off with a hug from both.

  
“It’s alright come on you ready?” Sam asked after he released Dean from their group hug.

  
Dean nodded “yeah I guess.”

  
The exam started out as usual Dean got his blood pressure, height and weight checked we took off his shoes Dean tried to argue that having his height checked was ridiculous but complied, when they tried to weight him Dr. Flanner had him stand with his back to the scale numbers Dean tried a few times to look back but was reminded to stay still and look forward which made Dean groaned, when Dean was asked to wait at the examining table the doctor stated to me Dean is about 60lbs underweight both Cas and I knew Dean had lost quite a bit of weight but didn’t realize how much so glad we are working on building his weight back up.

  
“Ok Dean let’s get you on the bed and do what we came here to do” Dr. Flanner wink at Dean with a smile.

  
Dean rolled his eyes and went to sit on the side of the bed “fine.”

  
“Ok Dean I’m going to check your heart then check your breathing “he held up the stethoscope and proceed lifting Dean’s shirt.

  
Dean quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it back down shaking his head no.

  
Sam came closer behind Dean “come on Dean he needs to check you.”

  
Dean shook his head “Nuh uh.”

  
Cas came closer behind Dean as well “Dr. Flanner can’t finish if you don’t let him check you, it’s important to let him do all what is necessary.” Cas place his hands over Deans and removed them giving the doctor access.

  
Dr. Flanner nodded at Cas “alright let’s see how your heart sounds” Dr. Flanner stayed quiet listen to Dean’s heart and leading down to his lungs “now take a deep breath.”

  
Dean held onto Cas his hand without realizing he was doing it, he did try to follow the commands the doctor had asked he coughed a few times as he tried to take a deep breath.”

  
“You said he’s been having trouble breathing lately” placing the stethoscope around his neck and putting Dean’s shirt back down then proceed to check his neck pressing lightly.

  
“Yeah a few days ago we noticed it, what could that mean?” Sam rubbed Dean’s back to keep him calm.

  
“Well it could mean couple of things more than likely it’s asthma set on by a cold or allergies” Dr. Flanner continue on with his exam now getting his little equipment with a light “Dean could you pick a spot on the wall for me while I check your eyes.”

  
Dean complied but it was difficult for him to have the doctor that close to him.

  
“Dean have you been feeling ill this week?” Dr. Flanner moved back to get a better look at Dean.

  
“Um no” then looked down.

  
I know my brother he would not admit of having a paper cut let alone being sick.

  
“Alright I’m going to check your throat then your ears” Dr. Flanner got out a tongue depressor along with the little equipment with the light out.

  
Oh hell no! He leaned back to get away from the doctor “nope!” then clamped down his mouth.

  
“Let the doctor check your throat” Sam nudged Dean keeping him from moving back any further.

  
Dean shook his head and kept his mouth closed…nope they ain’t getting me with that stupid stick.

  
Cas looked at Dr. Flanner then smiled “well I guess we won’t be having any pie later on today.”

  
“Wh-mugh” Dean gag for a second then coughed “why did you do that!

  
Dr. Flanner chuckled “thank you Castiel” then took the swab stick he had in his hand and put it in the container for further testing.

  
Dumb fuckers think their funny! Ugh I always hated when they stuck those things in my mouth always make me want to throw up.

  
Dr. Flanner looked at both Sam and Cas for help knowing that Dean is going to become more difficult the more intense they become. He added another attachment to the little equipment with the light “Dean could you look that way so I can check your ears?”

  
“Nope not gonna happened” Dean crossed his arms M’ drawing the line I quit it’s over see you fucker. He tried to jump off the bed.

  
“Oh no you don’t” Sam pulled Dean back onto the bed “the doctor needs to check you out so that’s what we are going to do” with that he brought Dean down on the bed on his back holding his arms down “Cas could you help Dr. Flanner?”

  
“Yes” he came up on the other side of Dean placed his hand under his chin forcing it to tilt to the side. The doctor came over stuck the small device in his ear looking through it.  
Dean squirmed and grunted but couldn’t get loose he began to whimper a little bit.

  
“Dean he’s almost done let him finish” Sam spoke gently.

  
“Mhmm” then forced Dean’s head to turn to expose the other ear Cas held his hand firmly under his chin. He looked inside “Mhmm, Dean has your ears been bothering you?” he continue to look into his ears then stood up.

  
Dean refused to answer they finally let him go but he looked elsewhere.

  
“What’s going on Dr. Flanner” Sam asked while rubbing small circles on Dean’s stomach.

  
“He has a double ear infection and appears he has had it for a couple of days, did he show any signs?”

  
Dean is very stubborn when it comes to any illness he rather take out a Vamp nest then be at this doctor’s office and now I feel bad for not noticing…Sam sighed “no not really”

  
“I can prescribe him some antibiotics for it, Sam and Castiel this last part I’m going to need your assistance.” He stepped out of the room for a moment then return “ok Sam I’m going to need you to sit Dean up.

  
What are these dumb asses trying to do can’t they see M’ done…he felt himself being sat up and his back on Sam’s chest and his legs over the sides… he listened and watched with confusion.

  
“Sam take his right arm put it across his belly and lay your right arm and hand over it ok good, now let’s have your left arm go under Dean’s left armpit and cross it over with your hand above the right elbow yes like that good.”

  
Really what the hell are they doing playing twister with my body…he continue to watch as the doctor placed everyone.

  
“Alright Castiel if you could stand in front of Dean between his knees yes like that and place your hand on Dean’s thigh and the other hand above his hip…good like that” the doctor pulled a table on wheels across the room and brought it closer he lifted Dean’s left arm on top of the table.

  
Dean grew more confused “what the hell is going on?”

  
Sam brought his chin down on Dean’s left shoulder to keep Dean as still as possible Dr. Flanner had already told him and Cas the blood work would be the last thing they do and we all knew it would not be easiest “Dean just try to relax.”

  
With those words Dean tried to look around then heard a couple of people walk into the room one look like they were carrying a container what look like tubes then he felt something go around his left arm…Dean’s eyes widen with panic he just realized what’s happening “No!” and tried to get loose.

  
“Dean you’re going to feel a small pinch” Dr. Flanner wiped Dean’s left arm before placing the needle. He pierced Dean’s skin and filled up the six tubes to have for testing “Dean you’re doing good.”

  
Dean winched and still tried to struggle out of the hold “Sammy please” he swallowed hard.

  
“It’s ok we got you…Cas and I are here” Sam gave Dean a kiss on his cheek, I know this is the worse part for Dean.

  
Dean felt the rubber tie come off his arm and some type of tape over his inner elbow but they did not let go of him yet. He felt a cool wipe on his outside wrist “what’s going on!” he squirmed in Sam’s arms “please Sammy let go!”

  
“We’re putting an IV in you’re going to feel a small pinch” Dr. Flanner looked at Cas who nodded to continue.

  
Dean tried to look at what was happening but Cas and Sam wouldn’t give an inch” C’mon guys let go!” And then he felt the pinch which actually hurt he winced and bucked in hold.  
Cas hand went to Dean’s face gently wiping the sweat off his forehead “it will be done soon”

  
The IV needle was in with the saline Dean’s a little dehydrated so it was needed “now we are going to give you some antibiotics to help with the ear infections Dean you’re going to feel a slight sting.” Actually we have three vials to give Dean so they will sting.

  
Dean’s eyes widen when he felt the first injection go in this wasn’t a sting this mother fucker burns Dean began to hiss “damn it!”

  
“Alright here goes number two you’re doing good it’s going to be a little sting.” Dr. Flanner press the next injection.

  
Dean began to buck and squirm out of the hold “sonovabitch! It burns…Sammy…Cas make it stop… it burns!” He tried to move his arm out of the flames that was creeping up his left arm his tears were flowing down his cheeks his breathing becoming more irregular and started wheezing.

  
“Dean I know hold on the doctor has one more shot to give, it’ll be over soon” Sam whispered to Dean.

  
“We have one Dean it’s almost done then it will stop” the doctor placed the last injection into the IV.

  
Dean screamed out “Stop! It burns fuck it burns make it stop!” he started to shake and kick then felt a mask go over his mouth and nose.  
Sam lifted his head off Dean’s shoulder giving Dr. Flanner room to place the mask on Dean’s face “this is for the asthma it will help clear his lungs, the breathing treatment will go for at least 20 minutes. Sam nodded and understood keeping his hold on Dean.

  
Dean continue to scream and yell out a few choice words as more tears flowed down his cheeks shaking his head to make the mask come off.

  
Cas immediately placed his hand on the mask keeping it in place “no Dean keep it on it will help you.”

  
Dean still struggled and screamed coughing hard in between.

  
Sam looked concern but Dr. Flanner answered the concern face “it’s good that he’s screaming the more air he sucks in the more of the medicine he takes in, I will be back in a half hour once the 20 minutes are done you can remove the mask he may get sleepy if you’re lucky after the breathing treatment or get really hyper we’ll know once it’s done.”

  
“Really hope it’s not hyper cause he has enough of his own energy” Sam smiled and shook his head he loosen his grip on Dean who was not fighting as much.

  
Dr. Flanner laughed “yes most of my patients would rather not have the hyper version either, ok I will check on Dean in a little while I will have results for you then.” With that he walked out the door closing it behind him.

  
Sam look at Cas who had the same worried look he did we both didn’t want to put Dean thru that, we know it was for the best…Sam sighed “Cas maybe Dean deserves two pies? He whisper with a smile on his face.

  
Cas could feel Dean relaxing with the treatment he reached his hand up to Dean’s face and wiped away the tears that fell with his thumb he looked at Sam smiling back “Yes I believe two pies will be at our table later today.”

  
Dean mumbled under his mask but enough for both men to understand him “that’s right bitches you owe me two!” He held up two fingers to them, his eyes grew heavy he tried to fight it but slowly he was losing the battle.

  
The treatment was done Cas reached over pulling the mask off and wiped Dean’s face from the moisture that was on his face “he’s not fully asleep yet but he’s almost there.”

  
Sam tried to lower Dean onto the bed but he refused Dean cling closer to Sam and he turned his body and laid his head on Sam’s left side of the crook of his neck and pulling his legs and feet up into a ball. Sam looked down I would never believe it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes Dean clinging on his own I should take a picture Sam chuckled. Ok I can’t stand here while he sleeps let me try to lay down with him “Cas could you help? M’ going to lay down with him since he won’t let go.”

  
Cas stood behind Dean curled his arms under his arms and across his chest pulling him off slightly from Sam. Dean whimper from the loss of warmth but was not fully awake Cas waiting for Sam to find his position.

  
Sam laid on his back with the top half of the bed raised up getting the most comfortable spot he could position himself “ok M’ ready” he held out his arms for Cas to lower him across his chest Dean’s head fell right into crook of Sam’s left side neck and curled a back into a ball.

  
Cas attempted to cover Dean up with a blanket but he was greeted with a groan and the blanket ending up on the floor “Dean you’re shivering you need to keep the blanket on” then Cas walked over to the chair where is trench coat was brought it over and cover Dean who sighed “alright that works too.” Cas carded his fingers thru Dean’s hair I wish there was an easier solution to all of this they both deserve a life other than this one Cas sat on a chair next to the bed while Dean slept.

  
“So what do you want to watch Cas? We have lots of choices” Sam held up the remote while his left arm was around Dean’s back.

  
“The cooking shows always seems to intrigue me.”

  
“Uh ok cooking it is” Sam search for one “this one looks interesting” they both watched with few comments while Dean slept.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean slept soundly on top of my chest I couldn’t believe it but his breathing is so much better and when we get home we are definitely having a talk about when he’s not feeling well he needs to tell Cas or me about it none of this M’ fine crap.

  
The door to their room open and enter was Dr. Flanner with file in his hand “how’s our patient doing so far?”

  
“So far he’s been sleeping since the treatment finished and his breathing sounds much better” Cas rubbed Dean’s leg which was no longer in a tight ball.

  
Dr. Flanner pulled out the stethoscope moved the trench coat then lifted Dean’s shirt he listen for a few minutes “he sounds better” he placed Dean’s shirt back and covered him up with the trench coat “well I have the blood work results if you’re comfortable talking about it now.”

  
Sam lowered the volume on the T.V. “yes now is good” he look at Dean’s relaxed face he’s really knocked out.

  
“Alright so let’s start with the easy stuff and work our way up to the difficult.”

  
Both men nodded giving in agreement.

  
“Well the double ear infection is an easy one to deal with I will send home antibiotics for him to take for ten days how’s Dean in taking medicines such as pills or liquids?”

  
“Um not really good at taking any medicines that could help him even aspirin proves to be difficult lately” Sam sighed.

  
“I can prescribe liquid with no problem and have a syringe with it for measurement in case he won’t take it without help” Dr. Flanner jotted it down “as for the asthma which was brought on by the cold and in the future allergies can contribute to the asthma Dean will need breathing treatment twice a day for the first week then the following week once a day and after that hopefully if he’s doing well he’ll only take it as needed…any questions with the asthma?”

  
Cas looked over at Dean “yes would it be best to give it to him in the afternoon and evening since he is still sleeping from the treatment now?”

  
“Sure as long as he gets it twice a day for the first week, now for his weight I know you weren’t that surprise to find out he was underweight and from what you told me on the phone he may have gained some weight from the food you have given him to eat so far.”

  
Sam rubbed his forehead “yeah about that he still doesn’t eat that much no matter what we serve him, is there something we could do?”

  
“Well I could give you a prescription for powder protein milk you mix it with regular milk and it comes in plain vanilla but it’s not a favorite with my patients so I would recommend to add puree fruit, cinnamon, or vanilla, and so on… the choice is really what Dean prefers and from what you told me I would recommend maybe an adult sippy cup for the protein milk.”

  
Cas looked at Sam as he unsure how to answer.

  
“Um well M’ not sure… um I really don’t know what to think of that” Sam scratched the back of neck.

  
“It does look like a sippy cup but a little larger for adults it has a lid that screws on and the spout that sticks up and is made of a soft silicone the system is simple he needs to suck on the spout in order for the milk to flow out and if he drops it or throws it in his case it won’t spill.”

  
Cas was still concerned about it “aren’t sippy cups usually for small children?”

  
Dr. Flanner chuckled “I completely understand were you’re coming from but I do have some patients that require to us a sippy cup from time to time they find it helpful drinking the protein milk. You guys don’t have to decide now I could have it sent home with you and can use it when you believe he’s ready.”

  
Sam and Cas looked at one another speaking without words Dean will definitely not like that idea.

  
“The last thing his blood work was not good his blood count was all over the place and we will need for him to come every two weeks for blood work to keep an eye on his levels I’m hoping his blood will regulate itself worst case scenario we may need to intervene but we will worry about that when the times comes. Do you have any other questions?”

  
“M’ just glad it’s not as bad as I thought it could have been, we can work with all that…so how long before we can take him home?”

  
“I would like to get another Saline in the IV so maybe around 11 or 12 he could be ready to go home would you like for me to send in a protein milk I know you brought some snacks but to at least try the milk.”

  
Cas stood up and stretched his body “yes thank you we would appreciate that.”

  
The doctor nodded and walked to the door “I’ll have one sent up in an hour” he waved as he left.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour later Dean eyes slowly flutter open hearing familiar sounds of Cas and Sam talking close by really close by…my head doesn’t hurt anymore so that’s good but I could hear a heartbeat and what am I laying on Dean lifted his head up to see what it was and noticing he was looking Sam in his eyes “what the hell?” why M’ sleeping on Sam last thing I remember is the burning thing in my arm and then a mask…he tried to move but was stop.

  
“Dean don’t move so much you’ll pull out your IV” Sam let go of Dean’s arms and helped Dean to sit up “how are you feeling?”

  
Dean looked at Sam not sure what to say looking at his surroundings then back at Sam “Um why was I sleeping on you?”

  
Sam chuckled but didn’t know how to answer… cause Dean was not going to believe me no matter what I say.

  
“You curled up to Sam after your breathing treatment and would not sleep on the bed so Sam laid down with you” Cas titled his head as this was an obvious answer.

  
“No I didn’t” there is no way I would do that the fucking doctor drugged me M’ gonna kick his ass.

  
“Dean you needed sleep so your body found a comfortable way to do so” Sam smiled “don’t feel bad about it…it’s a natural thing to find comfort when you’re not feeling well.” Sam rubbed Dean’s shoulder.

  
“Huh uh that’s not what I did” Dean pulled himself up onto his knees and off of Sam’s chest…my stupid body betrayed me cause I was drugged cause believe me if I wasn’t that would not have happen. Cas’s trench coat fell on the floor catching Dean’s attention “uh your coat Cas.”

  
Cas picked up the trench coat and placed next to Dean on the bed “just in case you need it again” smiling at Dean.

  
“Why would I need it?” that’s it these two are fucking with me I ain’t dealing with them no more.

  
They both laughed Sam got off the bed to stretched out his long limbs while Dean adjusted himself on the bed kicking the covers away from him.

  
“I want to go home when we can go?” he brought his knees to his chest.

  
“Well the doctor said we could go sometime around 11 or 12…um are you hungry you should eat something.” Sam brought the table with wheels over to the bed.

  
“No M’ not really all that hungry” Dean rubbed his face then yawned.

  
Cas walked over to the duffle bag and took out the insulated lunch bag then brought it over to Dean taking out the food and setting it in front of Dean not giving him a choice “here let’s start with some dry cereal, yogurt, and juice.” Then handed him a spoon.

  
Dean scowled at Cas.

  
Cas opened the items he had placed in front of Dean “here try drinking some juice?”

  
Dean looked at the juice then back at Cas “ok only because I feel thirsty” he took the small bottle of juice and took a few sips then placed it back on the table.

  
Cas ignored Dean’s stubbornness I know he is hungry he can be difficult when his choices are taking from him. Cas spoke with Sam as if they were continuing their conversation from when Dean was sleeping opening the yogurt and the container of dry cereal.

  
Are they seriously talking as if M’ not here? What the hell! He watched the two of them converse without realizing he was taking a few pieces of dry cereal.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
We’ve been home a couple of weeks now and the ear infection is gone thank goodness trying to give him his meds was maddening to say the least the first time I had to pin him down to the floor it was actually quite funny Sam sighed…he had ran off when I pulled out the syringe filled with the antibiotic.

  
“Get away from me with that!” Panting and running around the other side of the table.

  
“Dean stop being so dramatic its medicine for your ear infection see” Sam holds up the syringe “it’s harmless.”

  
“Nope kiss my ass Sammy” Dean was starting to wheeze but refuse to move closer to Sam.

  
“Really? Dean you’re starting to have trouble breathing just get over here and it will be done.”

  
Dean coughed a few times then took off running to his left.

  
Sam had anticipated Dean’s move took a few step over wrapped his left arm around Dean’s waist and tackled him to the floor, Sam pinned Dean’s arms to his side and straddled him holding him in place “ha what you going to do now?”

  
Dean kicked and tried to buck Sam off but started to cough again “g-get off sasquatch!”

  
The syringe came towards his mouth Dean clamped his mouth closed “that’s ok I have ways to get you to take the medicine.” Sam smiled took his left palm turned then place the palm over Dean’s eyes then use his long finger to grip Dean’s jaw squeezing with enough pressure forcing Dean to open his mouth a little Sam shoved the tip of the syringe into Deans mouth who was still grunting and kicking and press the plunger releasing the liquid “there all done!” pulled out the empty syringe and smiled big.

  
Dean coughed after the forceful swallow “ugh what is that?! It taste horrible!” He tried to spit it out but there was nothing.

  
Sam picked himself off of Dean “oh you didn’t like that flavor? The pharmacy recommended it they said most kids like that flavor” he chuckled.

  
“Oh yeah! What flavor is that ass!” Dean slowly sat up sticking his tongue out wiping it on the inside of the collar of his T-shirt.

  
Sam laughed hard at Dean “so you know what flavor ass is?”

  
“No! But I bet it taste like that! And M’ not a kid!” he finally got up on his feet.

  
“It’s banana flavor I thought you may like that since you hate the any red kind, the grape kind, and I believe the orange kinds…so sorry buddy you are stuck with the banana flavor” Sam walked to the kitchen to help Cas with lunch leaving Dean sulking in the library.

  
I have to give Dean credit he does try to avoid any meds he seems to go to any extreme not to take them he is very stubborn. The milk proved to be more challenging than we thought we served it to him in a glass at meals since he does not eat much so we added vitamins to the milk to give him a little extra boost. Dean managed to spill it on purpose he said it was an accident but we all knew, we caught him dumping it down the sink a couple of times and Sam unfortunately found it in the library in waste basket I’m thinking the doctor may have been right about the sippy cup it would be much harder for Dean to dump it so quickly since he would need to unscrew the lid first. Cas continue to finish making lunch.

  
“Do you need any help in here?” Sam pushed up his sleeves and placed his hands on the counter when his phone rang “hello, oh ok give me a minute”

  
Cas was already waving him off “don’t worry I got this I will keep your lunch on the stove when you’re done.”

  
“Ok I’ll be in the garage if you need me” then turned his attention on the phone “yeah ok so what you…” he walked out of the kitchen.

  
“Dean lunch is ready” Cas place grilled cheese on the plates cutting each sandwich in half then put Dean’s plate on the table. He turned his attention back to the stove where the tomato soup simmering Cas ladled in a cup for Dean but left it on the counter to cool first.

  
Dean sat down looked at his plate “ah Cas! I said I wanted cheese burger not grilled cheese!” he shoved the plate away from him.

  
“Dean eat some of your lunch then you’ll need a breathing treatment afterwards. Cas turned towards the counter when he heard the loud slam of a dish.

  
“I said I wanted a cheese burger! I don’t want grilled cheese!” he forcefully shoved the dish off the table causing it to crash against the wooden cabinet.

  
Cas quickly turned around seeing the smashed plated on the floor and then he looked over at Dean, he tried to contain his anger but he’s had enough of Dean’s bratty attitude…he looked straight at Dean’s eyes and growled loudly.

  
Dean gulped the look Cas had made him froze oh crap, oh crap, he’s going to smite me oh crap.

  
Cas walked over keeping his stare on Dean he lifted him by his left arm and swatted him a couple of times then dragged him to the far wall of the kitchen along with a chair and sat Dean down hard.

  
Dean looked with fear when Cas walked away from him he didn’t dare say anything his eyes filled with tears and use the back of his hand to wipe some of the tears that fell down his cheek.

  
Cas quietly walked to the utility closet pulled out the broom and dust pan he cleaned up the broken dishes on the floor place the smashed dishes into the trash put away the broom and dust pan and washed his hands.

  
Dean nervously looked at Cas for any sigh of him not being so mad.

  
Cas went to the fridge pulled out the milk then a few items from the cabinet.

  
What is he doing over there? Dean tried to crane his neck to see but didn’t dare ask or make any noise.

  
Cas had pulled out the sippy cup putting in a few ingredients while the milk he put in a large measuring glass in the microwaved heated up. Once the milk was heated he poured it into the sippy cup placed the lid and shook it he opened a drawer got out a dish towel wrapped it around the cup. Cas turned and look at Dean whose eyes were very wide he walked over to him grabbed him out of the chair by his arm and lead him out of the kitchen down the hall into Dean’s room without speaking a word.

  
He must be so pissed at me oh man I messed up I shouldn’t have thrown it he took a couple of gulps.

  
Cas place the cover sippy cup on the night stand with his hand still on Dean he forced him to sit on the bed. Cas bent down removed Dean’s shoes he stood over Dean grabbed his arms and pulled him all the way back to the head board. Cas toed off his own shoes set up the asthma machine sat himself next to Dean bringing him closer to his chest Cas placed the mask over his face then turned on the machine…they sat there quietly listening to the humming of the machine.

  
Dean didn’t dare relax too much he knew Cas is still mad but slowly his eye lids grew heavy the medicine doesn’t make him as sleepy as it did in the beginning but it still made him drowsy. He felt the machine turn off and the mask come off his face Dean open his eyes as Cas wiped the moisture from his face.

  
Cas put down the cloth and reached over for the wrapped sippy cup he took the dish towel off and  he gave the sippy cup a few shakes he brought the spout to Dean lip who tried to pull away Cas tighten his grip on him bringing his right hand up grasping the Dean’s chin forcing it to stay in place Dean tried to squirm away but Cas would not let go he brought the spout to his mouth waited for Dean to open.

  
Dean squirmed and whimpered trying to get loose out of Cas’s grip he open his mouth to try to speak “Ca-mgh” the spout was shove into his mouth Dean tried to get it out of his mouth his teeth bit down caused some of the milk to pour out.

  
Cas was not letting go of Dean he waited patiently for Dean to take a few sips…I know he would like this one if he gave it a chance…Cas stayed quiet letting Dean fight himself.

  
The warm milk hit Dean’s tongue and he stopped squirming that taste like… wait it does taste like apple pie…no way this does…Dean purposely took a sip and his eyes open in amazement…this really taste like apple pie wow I know what you’re thinking it’s a sippy cup but if this keeps tasting like apple pie it may not be so bad…Dean took a few more swallows he lifted his hand to grab the cup but Cas swatted them away so Dean leaned in more on Cas finding his rhythm sucking the milk from the spout…his eyes continue to grow heavier as he was nearing the end of the milk.

  
Cas could see Dean enjoying the new flavor of milk and peacefully falling asleep…Dean’s eyes finally shut close and no longer suckled the milk Cas pulled out the cup and wiped Dean’s mouth and chin. He laid Dean on his pillow and lifted himself off the bed when he noticed Sam looking at him in awe…

  
“How did you get him to drink the milk and in the sippy cup?” pointing to the cup in Cas’s hand.

  
“Oh that” holding up the almost empty cup “it’s something I came up with since Dean likes pies I made an apple pie version.” With a smile on his face.

  
“You got that milk to taste like apple pie, really?” Sam crossed his arms.

  
Cas handed him the cup “try for yourself.”

  
Sam took the cup opened it smelled it then took the last swallow of the milk “whoa Cas this taste like apple pie! I mean really it does how did you do it?”

  
Cas smiled big and walked out of Dean’s room.

  
“Serious Cas how did you get it to taste like that?” walking behind him.

  
Cas chuckled “I cannot give away all my secrets now can I.”

  
Sam laughed as he continue to follow Cas into the kitchen “you’re not going to tell me?”  
Cas just laughed “maybe.”


	5. Nightmares are coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading really glad everyone has been enjoying it...I will have a series coming soon again Thank you!

Nightmares are coming Chapter 5

 

Dean stands near the pool table looking at a few feathers burnt into the floor and table and he noticed Sam’s feet blood covering the floor.

Cain comes up behind Dean who is astound of what he sees and the blood on his own hands wheeling a knife “No! No! I couldn’t have!”

Cain wraps his arms around him bends down gives Dean a soft kiss behind his right ear “my sweet child you done well” Cain smile grew wide.

Dean shakes his head no I didn’t, no I didn’t do this no! He begins to sob.

“My sweet child” Cain grips Dean tighter “I told you this would happen it was just a matter of time” he continues his smiling.

“No this isn’t real” Dean was unsure the blood on his hand felt real the bodies looked real “no can’t be M’ dreaming, I wouldn’t do this M’ not like you!”

“Aww my sweet child you’re exactly like me you bare my mark we share that oh so special bond and I will show you how much more” Cain gave Dean a kiss on his head “so proud of you.”

Dean began to breathe harder “no” he whisper “M’ sorry Sammy…sorry…sorry” large tear fell off his green eyes “oh Cas M’so sorry forgive me” the sobs rip thru him.

“Oh now, now” he turned Dean towards him “my sweet child you have done well, they were standing in your true path, you were not meant to hide yourself the mark is your true…can’t you feel it?”

Dean continue sobbing and tried to pull away.

Cain gripped him harder “you’re not going anywhere! Besides where are you going you have no one now it’s just you and me.”

Dean pulled and twisted himself loose fallen backwards into the pool of blood near Sam’s feet. Dean looked at the blood then his hands he was still holding the knife and threw it far away from him.

“You see my sweet child you don’t need the first blade to kill it’s just more fun to have it” Cain smiled as he reached down to retrieve Dean.

Dean scrambled to get away slipping on his arms from the blood “No! No! M’ not like you!” His breathing was erratic, panic is setting in “No! No! No!”

Cain laughed “I’ll be coming for you soon my sweet child.”

Dean woke up screaming in his bed in his own room, shirt is soaked with sweat. He heard voices but he couldn’t focus his breathing was becoming too irregular.

“Dean its ok, its ok we’re right here” Sam caressed his arms “Cas get the breathing machine.”

Cas left quickly it’s been a couple of weeks since they needed to give Dean a breathing treatment, the past few nights Dean has woken up from a nightmare but never required a treatment.

“Dean, Dean I need you to slow down focus on my voice breath 1...2...3…” Sam spoke softly.

Dean continued to struggle for air his eyes were still unfocused he kept telling himself it’s not real, it’s not real.

Cas returned within minutes setting up the treatment “ok Dean I need you to try to breath in all the medicine” he attempted to place the mask over Dean’s face who panic more “Dean please” he could see Dean going into stress he pulled Dean into his lap and forced the mask over Dean’s face.

Dean struggled and tried to push the mask off.

Sam reached for the mask “Dean this is to help you breathe C’mon buddy” he pulled Dean’s arms down.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him closer to his chest.

Sam placed the mask back onto Dean’s face and securing the strap around his head.

Dean began to cough and scream.

“That’s it take in the medicine” Cas spoke gently, he looked over at Sam with worried eyes.

They sat there speaking softly to Dean as the machine hummed Dean slowly began to relax.

“Much better Dean, keep breathing it all in” Sam wiped the tears that fell on Dean’s face “you’re ok now we have you.” Sam tried to keep his own voice from trembling…Dean hasn’t been sleeping well this past few nights and he won’t tell us what the nightmares are about but tonight is the worse one…Sam kissed Dean on his forehead “we’re right here.”

Cas could see Dean’s breathing has improved greatly but could still feel him trembling in his arms…”Sam could you get the bath tub ready?” This will help distract Dean and keep him calm.

Sam nodded and understood why “sure thing Cas” Sam took the mask off Dean’s face placed it on the nightstand “let me get you some clean night clothes and meet you guys in the bathroom.”

Dean sat against Cas’s chest quiet…this is real…this is real?... more tears filled Dean’s eyes.

“Shh…shh I have you Dean the nightmare is done…it was only a dream you’re safe we have you” Cas held Dean closer curling his arms around him “you’re safe” Cas kissed his head “I have you.”

Dean began to sob hard grabbing Cas’s shirt and never wanted to let go this is real! This is real! The relief flooding over him not wanting to let go.

When Cas felt Dean crying had stopped he gently stroked Dean’s back “are you ready to get washed up?”

Dean nodded slowly in Cas’s chest with a few sniffles.

Cas smiled gave Dean a final hug before releasing him to sit up.

Dean was unsteady on his feet swaying a few times Cas had to help him walked to the bathroom.

Sam was standing near the tub and was adding something to the water “there you are” he spoke softly…I could see he was crying his eyes are still red and puffy, he won’t tell us about the nightmares he’s been having and it’s taking a toll, Dean was eating better and not getting in so much trouble but this past few days have been a setback for him we’re just going to have to try to work harder this week and figure out what been on Dean’s mind which he won’t straight out and tells us.

“He’s a little unsteady on his feet” keeping his hand on Dean and helping walk closer to the tub.

Dean didn’t make any comment just stood quietly…this is real, this is real…his hand reaching for Cas’s shirt.

“Dean let’s get these clothes off you” Cas smiled as he faced Dean pulling up his shirt…I could see he’s still trembling “how about I make you some warm milk?” looking Dean for any sign of protest.

Dean looked up and sniffled “could I have the apple pie kind?” with a whisper and unsure eyes.

Cas smiled “yes I could make that one, it will be ready when you’re done” Cas rubbed Dean’s arm and walked out looking at Sam they spoke with just their eyes.

Sam nodded “here let’s get you in the tub” as he reached for Dean who swayed a little

Dean allowed Sam to help him undress and get into the tub…this is real, this is real…he closed his eyes and sighed this feels really good.

Sam could see Dean started to relax he grabbed a wash cloths soaping it up and began to rubbed against Dean’s back “are you feeling a little better?” he continue to wash him.

Dean sat there quietly giving in to Sam washing him this is real…this is real.

Dean must be really out of it if he’s letting me wash him like this I really hate when he has those nightmares it leaves him so stress it sometimes takes hours to get him to settle down…I put lavender into the water to calm him down and get him to relax so far it seem to be working cause he hasn’t complain about it…”ok all done let’s get you out before you turn into a prune” he said with small chuckle. He reached down unplugged the stopper and got the towel holding it out for Dean.

Dean sat there watching the water sink down the drain.

Sam could see Dean is still unfocused he leaned down and pulled Dean to his feet wrapping the towel around him “hey let’s get you out of the tub and into some warm night clothes” he looked at Dean for any comments.

Dean looked up and nodded…he let his brother guided him out of the tub and once Sam had him dressed Dean grabbed Sam’s pulling himself closer to Sam…this is real…this is real.

Sam startled when Dean had grabbed him at first he looked down at Dean who was clinging to his chest…Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean “M’ right here, I have you” he could hear him softly crying, whatever this nightmare was it really did a number on Dean cause he would never be this touchy feely as Dean would call it...Sam waited on Dean to settle down before heading back to his room.

Dean crying had stopped and the sniffles were back Sam guided Dean to his room and Cas was there with the sippy cup of apple pie milk.

Dean stood in front of the bed but would not move any further “hey what’s the matter” Sam looked over at Dean.

Dean shook his head “don’t wanna.”

“I know but you need rest” Sam gently rubbed Dean’s back “we won’t leave you here we’ll be here the whole time.”

Dean looked at Sam for any sign of lying but knew his brother wouldn’t leave him…”ok” he whisper. He climbed into the bed he could see Cas must have changed his sheets while his was taking a bath.

Cas sat down next to Dean who immediately curled into him Cas smiled this is not the Dean I know he would not allow himself this type of closeness. Cas wrapped one arm around Dean and reached for the sippy cup and handed it to Dean with a smile “one apple pie milk.”

Dean did not move he laid with his head on Cas’s shoulder with a few sniffles.

Sam sat himself down on the other side of Dean after he picked up a few things off the floor placing them where they belong…”hey don’t you want your milk, it’s the one you like…apple pie.”

Dean still was too quiet.

“Dean please talk to us?” Sam tuned to his side caressing Dean’s arm.

Dean shook his head…this is real…this is real…he took in a breathe and let it out slowly yes this is real.

Cas looked at Sam for any indication of what they should do but Sam shrugged his shoulder so Cas took the sippy cup shook it a few times and placed the tip into Dean’s mouth.

Dean felt the tip of the sippy cup go past his teeth and tried to pull back but Cas held him in place…this is real…this is real…he suckled the tip causing the milk to flow out the warm milk hitting his tongue gently going down his throat and the warmth hitting his belly…it’s real… it’s real.

Sam smiled as he watched Dean drink the milk and noticed his eye lids grew heavy…”so Cas have you learned any new recipes?” Sam stared at Cas trying to communicate with is eyes.

Cas stared back titled his head “ah, yes…I have this morning I’ve seen the chef’s make a French toast casserole, first they had eggs…” they continue their conversation giving Dean time to drink his milk without being watched and giving him time to deal with his nightmare.

As they talked Dean drank the warm milk…it was a dream a really bad one but a dream M’ here with them…not there that wasn’t real…he sucked down the last of the milk and gave a big yawn.

Cas pulled he sippy cup out of his mouth and wiped any that may have spilled off his mouth “you can sleep I will watch over you” he kissed Dean’s forehead.

Dean shook his head but gave another big yawn…trying to keep his eyes open he listen as they continue to talk about what Cas seen with the chefs.

Sam rubbed Dean’s back giving him reassurance they were there giving him a kiss on his head “so you put it in the fridge first then bake?”

The spoke like this for about a half hour it took Dean that long to truly fall asleep “boy I didn’t think he would ever go to sleep.” Sam sighed “Cas this nightmare was bad, really bad I never seen Dean act like this… could it have something to do with the mark?”

Cas looked at Dean who was still curled up next to him “this nightmare was very different from the others this one left him with more fear then I have ever seen…it was almost as if he was unsure of where he was.”

“We have to keep looking for a cure…there is one out there and we have to find it” Sam ran his hand thru Dean’s hair.

“Sam we will find one if it’s out there we will find it.” They sat there watching Dean sleep…slowly Sam followed behind closing his eyes Cas reached over shutting the lamp off “night boys.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee he placed his cup on the counter waiting for the coffee to finish percolating…man M’ tired the last few nights have been long Dean’s nightmares has had us all running on little sleep…during the day you wouldn’t noticed Dean has been effected by the nightmares he’s just Dean although Dean this week has been acting out a little…I think it has more to do with Dean being bored than anything else he doesn’t do well being idle never has I remember our dad keeping Dean busy cleaning weapons, running trails, drills, etc…Sam smiled I remember when we were little Dean create the most fun ideas although some of the fun times could have border on the not so safe side…he was quickly pulled from his thoughts…

**Crash!**

“What the hell was that?!” Sam ran where he heard the sound and seen Dean at the bottom of the steps sprawled out onto the floor with a sled next to him and boxes “Dean?”

“Oh heya Sammy” with a big smile on his face pulling himself up “Ow”

Cas was running into the room “what happen?” looking at Dean then Sam.

“Dean is what happen” pointing to the mess before them “did you hurt yourself?”

Dean held his right wrist close to his body “no…maybe?” trying to school his face.

Sam rubbed his hands over his face “ok let’s see how bad.”

Cas was still confused “why is there a sled?”

“Cause Dean here thought he could slide down the steps in the bunker” with a raise voice.

Dean shrugged “it was fun.” He smiled big…actually that was really fun I may have to do that again.

Sam looked over Dean’s wrist who winced when Sam turned and noticed the swelling starting “Ok let’s get you some ice…it could be sprang or fractured if the swelling gets worse we may have to see Dr. Flanner.”

Dean’s head shot up “Nuh uh!” he brought his wrist close to his body again…it don’t hurt that bad damn, Sam lately wants to take me to the doctor for every little damn thing…fuck that! He tried to walk away but was held in place.

“Sam you go ahead and get the ice pack we’ll be in the living room” he walked Dean with him “now why is there a sled?”

Dean rolled his eyes “cause it’s fun, you know you sit in the sled and roll down a hill but instead you use the steps.”

“Dean that was dangerous the sled is to be used outside in the winter not indoors you could have harm yourself worse than just your wrist.”

“That’s why I used the stairs cause there is no snow and…and it was just fun!” waving one of his hands gesturing to the steps…I don’t know what else to say.

Cas groaned…Dean’s ways of fun are not the normal human fun that he’s seen “are you aware the damage you could have caused yourself?”

Sam returned with an ice pack placed it on Dean’s right wrist…”if the swelling doesn’t go down you are going to see Dr. Flanner do you understand me?” he looked into Dean’s eyes hard.

Dean opened his mouth then shut it quickly the look told him not to speak so he nodded yes slowly…damn it! Ahh maybe the swelling will go down.

Two hours later they were sitting in Dr. Flanner’s office with a severely pissed off Dean and not so happy Sam and Cas.

Dr. Flanner returned with x-rays in his hands “ok let’s see what we have here” he places the x-rays against the lighted board “you see here no fractured but a sprang wrist a couple of inches he could have broken it” pointed to the x-ray “we can wrap it and then when your home use ice to keep the swelling down.”

“See we didn’t have to come here!” Dean growled out.

“M’ not having this conversation with you…you hurt yourself and it’s our decision on how to deal with it…is this understood” Sam’s voice was stern leaving no room for arguments.

Dean quickly look down at the floor “yes” I still think he over reacted I hate coming here.

Dr. Flanner wrapped up Dean’s wrist with instructions with the ice method so many minutes off so many minutes on and so on…they were sent home and once they got there Dean ran to his room slamming his door.

This was the first of many destructive incidents that occurred the next few days…Cas walked into the bunker and seen Dean standing on the railing “what are you doing?” he quickly grabbed Dean by the waist pulling him on the floor he could see Dean was wearing some kind of harness and a rope tied to him and the balcony.

“Fuck Cas why you do that!” trying to pull away from Cas.

Cas undid the harness and untied the rope from Dean and the balcony “what were you doing on the balcony?” he was no longer looking concerned but on the verge of anger.

“Nothing, I wasn’t doing nothing!” Dean balled his fist to his sides.

“Nothing you call this nothing, Dean I walked in and you are standing on the balcony tether to the railing…why?” he’ gravel voice was firm.

Dean blinked a few times before answering noticing Cas was not looking happy about this whole idea “I wasn’t going to hurt myself see” pointing to a mattress on the floor beneath them.

“You could have harmed yourself so I don’t see it as something that is ok…go to your room now” point towards the hall.

“Jeez Cas it’s not a big deal!” I don’t get it they act like M’ trying to end the world or something.

“If you have forgotten you have already made a trip to Dr. Flanner from having fun” pointing to Dean’s wrist.

“And as I recall you could have healed me but you refused so going to the doctor was not my fault!” Dean stared at Cas… M’ not going to back down damn it they are always taking my stuff away.

Cas grabbed Dean’s left arm turned him slightly land three hard swats on his bottom swat…swat…swat…he turned Dean back to him “now go to your room.”

Tears sprang to his eyes refusing for them to fall looking at Cas then left for his room…M’ only going cause I want too, not cause he told me too!

Cas growled low and began to pick up the equipment taking them down to the storage room he ran into Sam in the back room “ah there you are?”

“Oh hey everything ok?” Sam was straitening the room when he noticed Cas’s face “you alright?

“No, not quite I just caught Dean standing on the railing on top of the balcony.”

“You what? Is he alright?” Sam stopped what he was doing.

“Yes he’s fine I sent him to his room but not before spanking him for his mouthy comments.”

Sam smiled “I bet, he’s been a little testy this week, he’s driving me crazy…what was his reason for the balcony thing?” gesturing to the rope in Cas’s hands.

“He stated it was for fun and got upset when I removed him from the activity” Cas sighed as he placed the rope and harness on the shelf.

“Well if I know Dean he’s going to get into more trouble by what he calls fun.”

The next day Cas came into the library holding a small box with a smile on his face “great you both are here.”

Sam looked up from his lap top “so what do you have in the box?”

“Yeah Cas what you got there?” Dean smirked.

“Well it’s for you since you have a need to be creative I have found something I think you may enjoy” Cas tipped the open box and allowed some of the contents spill onto the table.

“Legos!” Dean stood up with shock.

“Yes it helps with keeping the mind occupied and some of the ones I have seen can be very intriguing” he looked at Dean.

“Wow Cas you got him Legos really?” Sam was smiling…this maybe an idea when we were kids we had nothing like this maybe they could help Dean since he likes to put things together.

Legos really what am I 5! Wait this gives me an idea “great thanks Cas” Dean scoops up the pieces that were on the table and puts them back in the box and takes the box from Cas and walked out of the library.

“Well I guess that will keep him busy for a while” Sam chuckled and went back to his research.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me Sam, I found a new recipe I would like to try” he walked out of the library.

A half hour later **BOOM!**

“What the hell!” Sam stood up running towards the loud sound.

Cas came running out of the kitchen following right behind Sam.

They both reached the shooting range room where they saw black smoke, a small cannon, Dean, and cracked wall with a small metal ball and Legos against the wall and floor.

“What the hell is all of this?!” Sam pulled Dean to look him over to make sure he was ok.

Cas surveyed the area in disbelief “are you ok?” also looking Dean over.

“Dean what were you thinking…a cannon…really a cannon what the hell were you using a cannon for!”

Oh man that was fun and loud…I can’t hear shit…man those Legos went everywhere! Seriously I can’t hear shit…I can see Sam waving his hand around he must be yelling thank goodness I can’t hear him cause he would not get how fun that was…Cas is not looking to happy his mouth is not moving but he looks ready to smite me….don’t tell them I can’t hear cause that won’t go over well…yup cause he looks like he’s still yelling…

“Dean, Dean!” Sam looked closer to Dean “Oh my God you can’t hear me!” he started to pace “oh my freaking goodness he can’t hear oh fuck he can’t hear…Cas” gesturing his hand over at Dean.

“I believe you are right Sam he may have damage his hearing” Cas sighed

Dean looked over at both of them…oh crap I think they figured out I can’t hear them…fuck M’ screwed now.

They snatched Dean and hauled him to the car they headed towards the hospital Sam called Dr. Flanner informing him what took place.

Dean sat on the examining table once again with Dr. Flanner and some other doctor he didn’t recognized…he tried to sit still but kept moving closer to the edge of the table to get down….Cas placed him back on the table shaking his head no.

Four hours later we were back home and Dean was knocked out from the drugs that Dr. Flanner suggested to use since Dean wouldn’t cooperate with some of the hearing test and examinations…M’ glad it was not worse than it could have been…the doctor said Dean caused trauma to his ear drums and should regain his hearing in a few days and if he don’t we have to return to the specialist who helped Dr. Flanner for more testing…Sam took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as he leaned against the door frame of Dean’s room watching him sleep.

“How’s he doing” Cas came up next to Sam.

“Well better I guess he’s still sleeping…Cas this past week Dean has been doing things to get our attention and I can’t figure out why.”

“It seems you’re right, we may have been focusing so much on the research for the cure that we may have be neglecting him.”

Sam closed his eyes blinking away some tears that filled his eyes “I know I want that cure for Dean so bad…I want Dean back I don’t want to worry he’s going to go back to that thing…but I do have to admit since we started this whole new dynamic changes I have enjoyed taking care of him…he deserves so much for the scarifies he has made…Cas I don’t ever want Dean to feel he is unwanted or not good enough to have a life besides just hunting but a life…since all this I didn’t know Dean could laugh so much…I like hearing him laugh” he smiled at that.

“Sam we are doing the right thing by him and you are giving Dean something he was not able to get on his own…and you’re right he does laugh a lot more now.” Cas smiled big than laughed “a cannon and Legos? Only Dean Winchester could come up with that, we’ll have to keep a closer eye on him.”

They both laughed and walked down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam came back to the bunker with a pizza box in his hand to find a strange fortress in the living room “um hello?” he could hear giggling…he approached closer and seen Dean crawling out.

“Oh hey Sammy just in time, ooh pizza he reached for the box.”

“So we have a what exactly here” gesturing to the blankets and sheets.

“You like it? Cas helped me put it together Cas said he never built a fort before so I showed him, oh can we eat in the fort and watch a movie? Please?” he looked at Sam with a smile.

“Yes who am I to argue it’s a fort of course we have to eat in a fort go pick out a movie” Sam smiled Dean look like he was having fun in safe way so to speak… his hearing came back the other day thank goodness cause that incident could have turned out worse. We’ve been spending time with Dean this week as well and it has improved his behavior I mean it won’t totally stop Dean from being so impulsive he still gets himself in trouble but he’s doing better. He still won’t tell us about his nightmares it worries me he gets so worked up about it and figure he will come to us when he’s ready.

Cas poked his head out of the fort “ok the lights are hung inside we are ready, hello Sam do you like the fort?”

“Yes it looks great, you guys did an awesome job! I will get the drinks and meet you inside.”

Dean came running into the living room “ok I got the movies and the lap top!” he crawled into the fort…I know this seems silly but it’s actually been fun putting it together and maybe this new thing Sam and Cas might not be so bad I still don’t like be told when I can do something…but M’ liking this kinda fun stuff…it’s nice to see them happy too. I still worry about what Cain said but with these two by me I think it will be ok…

Cas and Sam crawled into the fort.

“You guys did are really nice job it looks great in here” Sam looked around with aww.

“Yeah we built it with you in mind” Dean laughed out.

Cas smiled and put in the movie “alright movie is starting, do we have everything?”

“Yup we pizza, juice, popcorn, and candy!” Dean held up the gummies they allowed him to have with a huge smile on his face.

“Then we are all set” Sam looked at Dean who was smiling eating his candy…yeah we made the right choice.


End file.
